La Reine déchue
by Purple.W
Summary: [La brune plongea tête la première dans l'eau et cessa de respirer…]
1. Chapter 1

Voici mon premier écrit concernant le SQ.

L'idée me titillait depuis un moment, alors j'espère que vous y adhérerez autant que moi :)

**L'histoire se situe au moment de l'épisode 10 de la saison 2, quand Regina est accusée du meurtre d'Archie.**

Si vous vous posez des questions, tout est normal, je laisse souvent le doute planer sur mes histoires.

Toute impression est toujours bonne à prendre.

Purple.W

* * *

**La Reine déchue**

* * *

Les battements de son myocarde semblaient irréguliers et sa tête l'élançait.

L'eau salée couvrait à présent ses hanches gelées par le froid.

Regina ne savait depuis combien de temps elle restait immobile à observer les vagues déferler sur son corps alors que les larmes perlaient sur le visage de la mairesse en détresse.

Le bilan de sa vie semblait horrifiant.

Elle était seule et terriblement déprimée.

_Tous la désignaient coupable du meurtre d'Archie, les preuves étaient accablantes._

_Les faits étaient si graves qu'Emma en venait à récupérer Henry, qu'un peuple entier lui en voulait encore et qu'elle ne trouvait aucun réconfort._

La brune posa sa main sur sa poitrine douloureuse.

Les griffures éparses et les ongles puissants avaient ravagés sa peau.

Devant la menace, elle avait été trop faible.

**oO§o§Oo**

Regina avança encore un peu, s'engouffrant dans les profondeurs de la mer.

L'eau arrivait maintenant à ses lèvres, la silhouette fine ne cessait de trembler.

Elle savait qu'il ne lui suffirait que de quelques pas pour atteindre son but.

Il fallait continuer, son esprit le lui dictait, son cœur l'incitait à s'immerger totalement.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent, sa crainte amplifiait au fur et à mesure que les vagues s'approchaient.

La houle s'était levée et le vent la fragilisait de plus en plus.

Et pourtant, le regard noisette restait fixé sur la plaie béante, sur les gouttelettes rouges qui jaillissaient.

**oO§o§Oo**

Regina continua sa marche funèbre, jusqu'à perdre pieds.

Elle n'essaya pas de nager, ni de se débattre face à la mer agitée.

La brune plongea tête la première dans l'eau et cessa de respirer.

Sa chair semblait la brûler, l'air lui manqua rapidement.

L'eau s'infiltra dans ses poumons, l'asphyxiant, l'étouffant alors que les algues l'emprisonnaient.

Ses mains furent bientôt liées pour l'empêcher de remonter à la surface.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que l'emprise végétale se faisait plus prononcée, l'entrainant dans les bas-fonds marins, dans un abyme brumeux.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour une blonde aux yeux clairs.

**oO§o§Oo**

Scrutant le sable fin, Emma cherchait le moindre indice pouvant la mener à Regina.

La brune était activement recherchée depuis que celle-ci avait optée pour la fuite.

Emma sentait la culpabilité l'envahir alors qu'elle repensait à son comportement cruel envers la mairesse.

Ce sentiment s'accru quand ses bottes entrèrent en contact avec les remous de l'eau.

**- Regina ? **appela-t-elle, tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les flots.

Sa seule réponse fut muette, un silence incroyable et terrifiant régnait aux alentours.

Elle ne cessa d'hurler le prénom de la mairesse, l'inquiétude se retranscrivait sur les traits du shérif.

Emma commença à nager, espérant que son instinct n'ait pas divagué et que son flair ne l'ait pas trompé.

Si la blonde visait juste, l'existence de Regina dépendait de sa rapidité.

**oO§o§Oo**

L'orage commençait à gronder alors qu'Emma arrivait au milieu de l'étendue d'eau.

La blonde semblait découragée devant l'immensité et l'étendue de la mer.

Elle ignora les appels menaçants de sa mère, son père qui tentait de la rejoindre et continua, sans relâche, à parcourir des yeux le moindre mouvement, un signe lui redonnant espoir.

La blonde plongea tête la première dans l'eau, espérant que son souffle serait suffisant.

**oO§o§Oo**

Emma luttait avec rage, alors qu'une algue s'acharnait rageusement sur sa jambe.

Ses dernières forces furent mises à contribution pour repousser la plante d'une vivacité impressionnante.

Et alors que celle-ci semblait s'agripper à son bassin, s'enroulant autour des os pour l'enserrer, une main l'effleura.

Emma continua de se débattre à l'instant même où elle découvrit le corps de la mairesse enroulé sous l'impact des algues.

Quand Emma refit surface, elle encerclait fermement le corps inanimé de Regina.

Etonnamment, les algues avaient cessées toute activité dès que sa main avait touché celle de la brune.

Emma continua alors de nager, alors que ses bras la faisaient atrocement souffrir.

Elle espérait pouvoir regagner le rivage.

**oO§o§Oo**

Elle avait du mal à retrouver son souffle, mais cela lui importait peu.

Emma s'acharnait sur le corps sans vie de la mairesse, dont le pouls ne semblait pas se faire entendre et qui ne réagissait pas au massage cardiaque.

Ses parents essayèrent de la raisonner, mais Emma leur intima de récupérer la baguette magique de la fée Bleue, espérant y trouver un quelconque remède face à l'urgence de la situation.

- **Regina…**chuchota la blonde, la voix nouée.

Emma sembla s'avouer vaincue, impuissante devant le visage mortifié et engourdit par la bise.

Et alors que tous allait se réjouir de la nouvelle, Emma s'effondra en larmes.

_Regina était morte._


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai eu tellement de retours flatteurs, que je n'ai pu m'arrêter à une page.

Voici la deuxième, dans la même lignée.

Je serais ravie d'avoir votre point de vue sur ce chapitre.

Purple.W

* * *

**La Reine déchue**

* * *

Emma observait les blessures, les nombreuses ecchymoses sur les jambes de la mairesse. La blonde était persuadée que Regina avait été lynchée tant les contusions semblaient profondes.

- **Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille…**murmura-t-elle, en posant une main sur le corps mortifié.

Elle toucha délicatement la poitrine lacérée, constatant avec tristesse les dégâts causés.

**oO§o§Oo**

Emma sursauta, reculant vivement de la victime accolée au sable humide.

L'épiderme de Regina avait réagi à son toucher, la peau devenait plus chaude sous son contact.

La sensation avait été si brève qu'Emma ne pouvait qu'avoir rêvé.

******oO§o§Oo**

Emma hurlait, essayant de courir sans relâcher sa prise sur Regina.

Les algues la pourchassait à travers toute la forêt à présent, réclamant avidement la brune.

Le shérif se savait condamnée.

_Alors qu'elle n'avait cessée d'attendre ses parents, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'ils ne reviendraient pas et qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu l'intention. _

_Emma avait alors déposée sa veste sur Regina, avant de la porter dans ses bras._

_La blonde ne s'avouait pas vaincue, la brune avait une chance de survie._

_Et, alors qu'elle marchait difficilement en direction de l'hôpital, un cri avait fendu l'air._

_Celui des plantes affamées._

**oO§o§Oo**

Emma chuta contre le bitume, le végétal avait agrippé fermement son pied.

Elle essaya de retenir la mairesse contre elle, mais ses forces étaient moindres.

L'épuisement avait eu raison d'elle, son opposant savourait déjà sa victoire..

- **Regina !** s'égosilla Emma, en voyant la concernée se faire projeter contre un amas de pierres rocheuses.

La blonde éclata en sanglots, pensant qu'un impact aussi brutal entre la tête de la brune et un objet coupant serait fatal.

**oO§o§Oo**

Emma rampa le plus rapidement possible près de la mairesse.

- **Je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute ! **chuchotait –elle, en caressant les cheveux couleur corbeau.

La blonde n'avait plus le courage de se battre.

La magie qui animait les laminaires était trop puissante.

**oO§o§Oo**

Alors que les algues féroces allaient se jeter sur elle, Emma saisit la main de Regina.

Son instinct lui était fidèle et elle savait, éperdument, que ce geste serait celui salvateur.

Un feu intense parcouru ses veines et ses muscles.

La température de son être s'éleva, effaçant l'orage qui menaçait de gronder depuis son arrivée à la plage.

**oO§o§Oo**

Emma hurla, serra tellement fort les phalanges de la brune qu'elle pensa les avoir brisées.

Les muscles auparavant saillants de la blonde étaient rongés par l'acidité que dégageait la plante.

Sa tentative n'avait pas fonctionnée.

* * *

_Fin ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Ce chapitre ne proposera toujours pas de réponses à vos questions, mais justifiera plutôt le titre de cette histoire.

Donnez-moi vos avis, je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous en pensez !

Purple.W

* * *

**La Reine déchue**

* * *

Emma s'éveilla brusquement, rejetant les draps qui la recouvrait.

Elle observa la chambre dans laquelle elle reposait, le sachet de morphine relié à ses veines.

A la vue de son bras sanglant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

- **Regina…**chuchota-t-elle, en se levant précipitamment.

Elle se souvenait du brasier qui avait saisis ses membres quand elle avait enserré les doigts de la brune, de sa température corporelle qui avait augmentée.

Cette étonnante alchimie avait éradiquée les algues.

**oO§o§Oo**

- **Elle a l'air si fragile…**chuchota Emma, la voix brisée.

La blonde observait la mairesse à travers la baie vitrée. La brune était méconnaissable, enveloppée de bandages, les plaies striant son visage.

Le shérif était déboussolée.

En quelques heures, en désirant protéger Regina pour le bien être de son fils, Emma semblait à nouveau être seule contre tous. Sa vie avait radicalement changée.

- **Son état est préoccupant, en effet. **

La blonde observa le médecin qui lui faisait face.

Il semblait lui aussi complétement dépassé par la situation.

- **Dites-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir et que ce cauchemar va se terminer…**murmura-t-elle, en éclatant en sanglots.

Emma était éreintée, désorientée en pensant avoir tout perdu, à commencer par sa propre famille.

Elle n'avait que Regina à présent.

- **Sa peau a été rongée par de l'acide chlorhydrique tout comme votre bras. Son corps a été exposé trop longtemps, ça a engendré des dysfonctionnements musculaires. Qui vous a agressé ?**

Emma ne pouvait parler tant la réponse semblait confuse.

Elle savait que les algues n'étaient pas les principales actrices de son séjour à l'hôpital.

- **Venez-en aux séquelles !** insista-t-elle, tout en regardant affectueusement la brune.

Avec les épreuves qu'elles venaient de subir, Emma ne pouvait réfuter l'idée qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées.

A présent, sa pire ennemie semblait être son unique allié.

- **Ses jambes…J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne puisse plus les sentir. Enfin…pour un moment, du moins.**

La sentence tomba comme un couperet sous les épaules d'Emma, picotant un peu plus sa chair meurtrie.

Elle imagina brièvement l'existence d'une Regina handicapée, d'une femme brisée par les habitants de cette misérable ville, condamnée à un fauteuil roulant.

Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, Emma pensa que la vie était injuste.

La souffrance s'abattait toujours sur les mêmes personnes.

- **Elle a un traumatisme important à la tête. Elle est tombée, n'est-ce-pas ?** demanda le médecin, tout en consultant le dossier médical de Regina.

Emma acquiesça, tristement.

Elle n'avait pu la retenir, les plantes toxiques s'étaient acharnées avec avidité sur ses avant-bras.

- **La chute a été rude, son cerveau a été brusqué et…Ses souvenirs passés et sa vie actuelle se sont interférés. Son esprit a sélectionné ses souhaits, ses envies et ses désirs pour en faire des nouveaux souvenirs. Son esprit lui a construit une vie bien différente de celle qu'elle a eue. C'est médicalement rare, inopiné et provisoire, mais je devais vous prévenir.**

La migraine s'empara de ses tempes à l'instant où le praticien exposait sa théorie.

Quel était le sens cachés de ses mots ?

- **Vous pourriez être plus clair ?** demanda Emma, tout en jetant un œil à la silhouette drapée de blanc qui s'animait.

La brune lui adressait un sourire, un geste qui revigora Emma.

- **Elle pense que vous êtes sa femme.**

La blonde fronça les sourcils, déconcertée par la nouvelle :

- **Quoi ?! Regina me déteste ! C'est insensé ! **

La brune faisait quelques efforts, mais les rapports étaient encore loin d'être cordiaux.

Ils étaient encore grandement limités, même.

- **Je vous demanderais de jouer le jeu, le temps que sa mémoire redevienne intacte.**

- **« Jouez le jeu ?! » Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me gifle parce que « Miss Swan aura embrassé Miss Mills ? »**

Emma en venait à être la seule chance de Regina, la seule personne digne de confiance pour la soigner bien que ce genre de responsabilités l'effrayait grandement.

- **Vous l'avez sauvé. On ne sait comment, mais…Vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici avec elle, vous ne cessiez de la cajoler ! **expliqua le spécialiste, sur un ton ferme.

Emma n'avait aucun souvenir de son entrée dans les locaux, mais le fait de mentir ne lui convenait pas.

Elle respectait trop la mairesse, malgré leurs désaccords, pour faire preuve d'hypocrisie envers elle.

- **Et si je lui racontais la vérité au lieu de préférer la comédie ?** quémanda Emma, calmement.

Son interlocuteur semblait convaincu de sa proposition :

- **Cela pourrait causer sa perte. Son cœur se remet doucement de ces atroces tortures. Vous avez vu les lacérations, n'est-ce-pas ? Si vous ne voulez pas les aggraver avec un nouveau choc, il serait bon de croire à chacun des mots qu'elle vous dira et à tous les faits qu'elle vous énoncera. **

Emma hocha difficilement la tête, son souffle était plus court.

Sa nouvelle mission se présentait comme étant un lourd fardeau.

- **C'est de ma faute !** clama-t-elle, en observant Regina qui avait presque péri à cause de ce comportement désinvolte qu'elle adoptait depuis qu'Archie était mort.

- **Non.**

L'avis du clinicien semblait sans appel.

- **Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?! **s'écria soudainement Emma, en haussant le ton.

Emma était persuadée que son intervention au domicile de Regina avait tout déclenché, dont notamment cette tentative de suicide.

- **Les rumeurs courent vite ici. Vous n'avez fait que votre travail en allant l'arrêter ! C'était votre rôle ! **

Emma baissa les yeux au sol, l'âme emplie de regrets :

- **J'ai fait pire que ça ! Je l'ai menacé de l'éloigner de notre fils, je lui ai fait oublier son envie de rédemption !**

La blonde se souvenait de l'aisance et de la rapidité avec laquelle Regina avait utilisé sa magie contre elle pour la projeter dans l'allée, le visage décomposé de la brune en comprenant qu'elle avait failli à ses idéaux.

Emma se rappelait l'avoir provoquée.

- **Quand j'ai élevé le ton, quand ses yeux sont devenus noir de haine, elle est partie en direction de la plage ! Et là, elle a commis quelque chose d'invraisemblable. Je l'ai poussé à une mort certaine !** reprit la blonde, chagrinée.

Emma ne retenait plus ses larmes, son désarroi s'exprimait clairement.

- **Je suis responsable !** déclara-t-elle, pensant qu'aucune baguette magique ne pourrait effacer la violence gratuite qui avait été infligée à Regina.

Non seulement le corps de Regina était endommagé, mais ses propres facultés mentales l'étaient également.

La Reine était vulnérable, plus que jamais.

La Reine était déchue.

**oO§o§Oo**

Emma se décida à franchir la porte, le cœur battant.

Elle s'approcha doucement, s'efforçant de penser qu'il fallait qu'elle conforte Regina dans ses propos.

Sa main se déposa sur les doigts violacés.

- **Où est passé ton alliance ? Et la mienne ?**

Emma fut étonnée par la question de la brune, dont le regard semblait emplit d'interrogations.

Le shérif se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se flagellant de ne pas avoir pensé aux détails essentiels.

Elle fit cependant un effort et opta pour le tutoiement :

- **On a eu un accident, Regina. **

L'intéressée tiqua sur l'appellation qu'employait Emma :

- **« Regina ? » Tu m'appelles comme ça uniquement quand quelque chose te préoccupe. Est-ce le cas ?**

Emma réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de s'adapter à son rôle d'épouse.

Quel surnom pouvait –elle utiliser ?

- **Gina ? **essaya la blonde, priant pour qu'elle ne trompe pas.

Elle fut soulagée quand la brune souria à pleines dents.

- **Je t'aime, mon cœur. Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ? **demanda Regina, en caressant la chevelure dorée.

Emma écarquilla les yeux devant autant de tendresse, mais laissa les mains de la brune s'appesantir sur son visage.

- **Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé à la plage ? **lança-t-elle, d'une voix douce pour ne pas effrayer la mairesse.

Bien que le contact soit étonnamment doux et agréable, Emma n'en oubliait pas sa quête principale.

Elle savait que les coupables reviendraient finir leur tâche.

- **Quand est-ce que l'on rentre à la maison ? **

Emma soupira, la mairesse semblait terrer dans un mutisme profond, qui l'empêchait d'avoir accès à des informations.

- **Donne-moi des noms ! **insista le shérif, sur un ton ferme.

Regina secoua la tête :

- **Il fallait que je plonge. C'était pour ton bien. **

L'espace d'un instant, Emma pensa que la brune délirait.

Qui pouvait être la femme que Regina mentionnait ?

- **En échange, elle s'assurait de ta sécurité. Tu vas bien, n'est-ce-pas ? **continua la brune, en posant son regard sur les bras de sa compagne.

Emma hocha la tête, il n'était pas tant de jouer les martyrs même si les picotements ne cessaient de l'élancer.

- **Elle a tenu sa promesse. Elle a tenu sa promesse ! **répéta Regina, joyeusement.

Emma fronça les sourcils, attendant vainement qu'un nom soit prononcé :

- **De qui tu parles ?! **

Les pupilles noisette s'écarquillèrent soudainement, l'inquiétude se retranscrivait sur les traits cernés et endoloris.

- **Où est –il ? Où est notre bébé ?**

Emma fut soudainement désarçonnée :

- **Notre bébé ?**

- **Henry…**

La réponse la déboussola, sa réalité était loin d'être celle dont la blonde faisait partie.

Comment allait -elle lui clamer qu' Henry n'était plus un nourrisson ?

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **clama Regina sur un ton froid.

Emma se retourna brusquement, comprenant rapidement que la réplique de Regina ne lui était pas destinée.

**Snow venait d'entrer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'ai adoré écrire la fin, c'est certainement mon côté tout doux qui ressort.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

Purple.W

* * *

**La Reine déchue**

* * *

Le monitoring strident retentissait dans la chambre, retraçant un électrocardiogramme agité. Le cœur de Regina s'emballait et la brune s'accrochait désespérément à la main d'Emma pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce.

- **Ne pars pas…**chuchota Regina, tout en grimaçant.

- **Je reviens vite !** répondit la blonde, tout en indiquant la sortie à Snow.

Pour dissiper la douleur que ressentait la mairesse, Emma déposa un baiser sur son front, inhalant le parfum fruité de la chevelure ébène.

La brune sembla apaisée et, Emma était étonnamment satisfaite et ravie de son audacieuse initiative.

**oO§o§Oo**

- **C'était toi ?!** demanda Emma, en haussant le ton.

La blonde observait son ainée qui semblait éviter la confrontation et l'accusation délibérée.

- **Je ne comprends pas…**murmura Snow, qui feintait l'ignorance.

Emma poussa fermement sa mère contre la baie vitrée, énervée par l'attitude de celle-ci. Qui de mieux placé que l'institutrice comme responsable de cette tragédie ?

- **C'est toi qui as déclenché tout ça ?! C'est toi qui l'as poussé contre les récifs ?! C'est pour ça que Regina n'a pas osé me dire ton nom, hein ?! Pour me préserver ?!** hurla le shérif, qui ne cessait de brusquer Snow.

Emma revoyait les griffures éparses sur la poitrine de la brune, la manière dont on l'avait traitée était inhumaine. Quel être avait bien pu se corrompre pour en venir à tant d'atrocités ?

- **Tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne ! Je n'ai aucuns pouvoirs !** s'écria la concernée, en levant les mains au ciel.

Emma soupira devant le comportement enfantin de sa génitrice.

- **Qui me dit que tu n'as pas rusé avec la baguette de la Fée Bleue ?** demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

La blonde devait envisager toutes les possibilités, encore plus depuis que ses parents l'avaient délaissés. Ils avaient certainement quelque chose à se reprocher pour partir aussi précipitamment.

Devant l'absence de réponse, Emma surenchérit :

- **Qui me dit que vous ne vous êtes pas tous ligués contre Regina ?**

L'interlocutrice du shérif protesta vivement, démentant tout complot :

- **Nous ne sommes pas cruels à ce point ! **

Emma ricana, devant cette réplique qui lui semblait ironique :

- **Ah oui ?! C'est pourtant toi qui m'a laissée sur cette fichue plage ! **

Snow tenta de se justifier, mais Emma l'en empêcha, clamant tout ce qu'elle ressentait :

- **J'avais confiance en toi ! J'étais persuadée que tu allais revenir ! Ne serait-ce que pour moi ! Je pensais….Je pensais que tu m'aimais !**

Les larmes embrumaient les yeux clairs, reflétant le désespoir. Emma se sentait rejetée par ceux qu'elle affectionnait le plus.

- **La mort de Regina était le seul moyen de te maintenir en vie ! **déclara simplement Snow, en repoussant la main qui la maintenait contre la glace.

Emma fronça les sourcils devant la réplique mystérieuse :

- **Tu me cache quelque chose.**

Les doutes de la blonde furent confirmés quand la présumée coupable changea de sujet de conversation :

- **Laisse-moi juste te prouver que je n'ai pas fait ça par plaisir ! **

Le shérif réfléchit quelques instants, pensant qu'elle devait éloigner son fils de la mairesse pour quelques nuits. Le petit garçon ne pouvait venir tant que la mémoire de Regina défaillait.

- **Rassure Henry. J'ai besoin que Ruby le garde quelques jours.**

- **Il serait pourtant ravi de te voir en forme.**

Emma observa sa peau martyrisée :

- **Laisse-moi rire ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en bonne santé ?! A cause de ta lâcheté, j'ai un bras en décomposition ! **

L'institutrice rétorqua vivement, clamant qu'elle n'était pas responsable de l'état de sa fille, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas assistée face au danger.

- **Si tu n'avais pas adopté un comportement aussi chevaleresque, les algues t'auraient épargnés !** s'exclama Snow, en haussant le ton.

Emma était stupéfaite par l'attitude de la brune qui était loin d'être ordinaire, mais elle passa outre. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, une réponse à la question qui la tourmentait sans arrêt.

- **Tu sais son nom, n'est-ce-pas ? Est-ce qu'_elle_ reviendra ? **demanda Emma, en mentionnant l'inconnue qui devait certainement posséder une grande aura magique.

- **Qui te dit que ce n'est pas Regina qui a usé de sa magie pour être sûre de mourir ?! Elle est coupable je te rappelle ! Elle a peut-être eu mauvaise conscience et le suicide est une réponse à cette rédemption qu'elle a gâchée ! **

Emma soupira, épuisée de relater toutes les hypothèses possibles sans avoir une véritable explication aux derniers phénomènes apparus.

_En fermant les yeux, elle se remémora alors l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait mené avec ses parents, revoyant l'air surpris de Regina quand on lui avait appris la mort d'Archie. Regina avait alors déclaré que si vraiment elle avait voulu tué le psychologue, qu'elle l'aurait fait sans que personne ne le sache, dans la plus grande discrétion._

_Emma avait eu foi en Regina, jusqu'à ce que l'attrape - rêve de Gold ne confirme les soupçons déjà dirigés à l'encontre de l'ancienne Reine. Pensant avoir été trahie, le shérif s'était rendue au domicile de Regina pour l'arrêter, avec sa famille et la Fée Bleue. Les mains tremblantes, Emma avait répliqué des mots qu'elle ne pensait pas, prenant le partit de ses parents en qualifiant la brune de meurtrière, d'assassin et de criminelle._

_Elle avait aperçu le désespoir dans les iris noisette. _

_Puis, Regina avait disparue dans une flopée de fumée violette alors que le cœur d'Emma se serrait, les remords s'emparaient de son être tout entier._

Emma ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il restait peut-être un peu d'espoir parmi le chaos engendré.

- **Et si elle était innocente ?** questionna Emma, avec joie.

La blonde semblait beaucoup plus pimpante depuis qu'elle envisageait cette supposition.

- **Ce n'est pas un mot qui rime avec « Regina ».**

Emma fronça les sourcils devant l'air vindicatif de sa mère :

- **Tout ça pourrait être un coup monté ! **

- **Des preuves l'incriminent ! **

La fureur s'empara du shérif qui ne cessait de penser qu'une tierce personne pouvait vouloir incriminer Regina. Après tout, ne s'était-elle pas fait un bon nombre d'ennemis lorsqu'elle eut été Reine ?

- **Si je n'avais suivies que les preuves, tu aurais tué Kathryn ! Tu aurais été en prison ! **clama celle-ci, en faisant référence au passé de sa génitrice.

Emma n'avait cessé de croire en la bonté de Snow, malgré son inculpation dans la disparition de l'ancienne compagne de son père. Et, aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle demandait à Snow d'être tout aussi clémente envers Regina, celle-ci abdiquait uniquement parce qu'Emma en venait à la supplier.

- **Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?** demanda l'ainée, agacée.

- **J'aimerais que tu me trouve un lit à barreau et de quoi faire une chambre d'enfant.**

Emma avait décidé de suivre les conseils avisés du médecin. Selon lui, un environnement familier et serein aiderait Regina à guérir psychologiquement de l'attaque.

Selon Emma, il fallait solidifier les souvenirs de la mairesse pour ne pas l'ébranler dès que son retour au manoir serait possible et s'il fallait imaginer Henry en bambin, cela se ferait.

La blonde essaya de ne pas se projeter dans le futur, oubliant pour un temps que Regina pouvait retrouver la mémoire, même par bribes. Elle devait vivre dans la réalité que s'était forgée la brune.

- **Ne dis rien ! Et sache, qu'avec ou sans ton aide, je retrouvais celle qui a fait ça !** s'exclama le shérif devant le visage pétrifié de Snow, qui semblait anéantie à l'idée que les deux femmes se rapprochent.

La concernée posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Celle-ci massait sa nuque nouée, tout en constatant qu'elle avait dépensé toutes ses forces en déplaçant Regina jusqu'ici.

- **Tu as l'air complétement perdue et fatiguée. Viens rejoindre tes amis ! Rentre à la maison pour faire une sieste, il y a des gens compétents ici pour…**

Emma repoussa vivement son interlocutrice, le regard assombrit par la haine :

- **Et j'abandonne Regina à son triste sort ?! Je la laisse devenir une proie ?! Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas une proche, hein ?! **

Snow s'écarta, comprenant qu'il n'était pas bon de s'acharner.

- **N'oublie pas les affaires pour bébé ! **clama Emma, sur un ton ferme.

A l'écoute du ton insistant, Snow fut surprise :

- **Je me trompe ou là c'est toi qui me cache quelque chose ? **

Emma resta muette, retournant dans la chambre de la blessée qui semblait revivre dès qu'elle revoyait la chevelure dorée dans son champ de vision.

Snow étouffa un sanglot en entendant la voix douce de sa fille murmurer à Regina :

- **Je reste pour la nuit.**

**oO§o§Oo**

Emma tira vivement le rideau de la chambre de la mairesse. Elle forçait ses bras à bouger attendant avec soulagement la douleur, apeurée à l'idée qu'ils deviennent aussi inactifs que les jambes galbées de la brune.

La blonde avait des difficultés à aborder le sujet qu'elle avait demandé au médecin de taire. Elle qui s'était pensé assez forte pour clamer la vérité, se défilait depuis qu'elle avait optée pour les mensonges, pour cette vision idyllique que Regina avait en tête.

Elle repensa alors aux derniers moments de la journée, après la visite de Snow.

_Les retrouvailles avec sa mère l'avaient fragilisée tant elle ne la reconnaissait plus._

_Elle avait alors retrouvé de la gaieté avec Regina, qui lui narrait combien elle l'aimait tout en lui racontant leur première rencontre._

_Tout comme s'eut été vraiment le cas, Regina avait proposé un verre de cidre à la nouvelle venue. La seule grande différence pour Emma était l'absence d'Henry. Dans la version de Regina, Emma était arrivée enceinte à Storybrooke et non avec son fils qui eut été capable de prendre le bus jusqu'à Boston. _

_Regina expliqua combien elle avait trouvé la blonde séduisante et à son avantage avec la veste en cuir sur ses épaules. __Emma avait éclaté de rire en pensant, que la mairesse qu'elle avait côtoyée et que tous connaissait ici, détestait ce vêtement en particulier._

- **Emma ?**

La concernée secoua la tête, les moments passés de cette fin de soirée s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

Elle eut un sourire en coin en découvrant que Regina tenait toujours contre son cœur la veste rouge, comme pour se rappeler l'identité de sa Sauveuse, de celle qui l'avait sauvée de la noyade.

- **Je te fais peur ?**

Emma tira un peu plus le tissu pour cacher la lune qui éclairait la pièce. La blonde avait cédé aux ordres de Regina, notamment quand la brune lui avait demandé de plonger la chambre dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Emma n'avait pas rechigné bien que la demande de la mairesse la peinait. Elle savait la raison qui poussait Regina à une pareille requête, une demande qui rappelait sans cesse à Emma qu'elle était coupable. La blonde se sentait fautive, son manque de rapidité pour courir de la plage à l'établissement hospitalier avait aggravé l'état de la mairesse.

- **Bien sûr que non ! **répondit Emma, tout en s'asseyant sur le sofa annexé au lit de la patiente.

Le shérif laissait une certaine distance entre son corps et celui de Regina.

- **Je ne t'attire plus avec ces bandages ?**

Emma soupira devant la question qu'elle qualifiait de stupide. Les innombrables coupures finiraient par se résorber, Emma était confiante.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour rester optimiste, au moins devant Regina.

- **Regina, je…**

- **Tu vois, je sais que ça te préoccupe ! Tu ne m'appelle jamais comme ça ! **

Emma grogna, se frappant mentalement pour l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle avait encore du mal avec le surnom de la brune, avec la familiarité dont Regina faisait preuve.

La blonde s'autorisait seulement à tenir la paume de la brune, pour lui assurer un brin de contact et de soutien.

- **Embrasse-moi.**

Emma recula rapidement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer la silhouette de la brune dans le noir, mais le souffle chaud de celle-ci avançait dangereusement et inexorablement vers ses lèvres.

- **Je ne peux pas.**

Emma se flagella mentalement, elle savait qu'elle chagrinait celle qui reposait à ses côtés. Cependant, elle ne pouvait franchir la limite qu'elle avait définie.

Emma ne pouvait profiter de la faiblesse de la jeune femme.

- **J'en ai tellement envie…**chuchota Regina, d'une voix mielleuse à l'oreille de la blonde.

Emma fut légèrement déstabilisée par le ton qu'employait la mairesse, la voix suave qui l'interpellait et finit par rester en retrait, s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Il eut un léger moment de silence avant que Regina n'éclate en sanglots. C'était la première fois depuis son réveil que la brune laissait ses émotions paraitre.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu souffres ? **cria soudainement Emma, paniquée.

La blonde écouta rapidement le monitoring qui restait calme et laissa alors la brune évacuer son chagrin, son plein d'émotions.

Elle resta un moment à sécher les larmes de la brune d'un revers de la main. Emma ne se permettait pas plus.

- **Je te dégoute ! **finit par dire Regina, effondrée.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son manque d'investissement était flagrant.

- **Je viens de te dire que non ! Je ne suis juste…pas à l'aise ici.**

Regina secoua la tête avant de répondre :

- **C'est une excuse pour dire que le handicap te dérange.**

Emma ouvra la bouche, prête à parler, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. De toute façon, ils seraient dérisoires face au problème.

- **Je le sais. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. J'en ai des crampes à ne pas pouvoir les bouger ! **argumenta Regina, tout en soulevant le drap dans lequel elle était enveloppée.

Elle semblait triste pour le moment, la colère arriverait certainement sous peu.

Pour le moment, Emma observait le visage grimé par la peur des lendemains.

- **Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?! **clama Regina, les yeux embrumés.

Emma enserra fermement les doigts fins et brutalisés, essayant de rassurer de son mieux Regina, dont les mains tremblaient.

- **Ce que tu as toujours été. Une femme emplie d'ambitions. C'est une étape, cette paralysie n'est pas définitive.**

Devant le manque de réponse de la part de Regina, Emma angoissa. La brune ne devait pas abandonner devant l'adversité.

- **Tu vas te battre, n'est-ce-pas ?** demanda Emma, calmement.

- **Uniquement si tu restes auprès de moi. **

Emma caressa les cheveux couleur corbeau avant de s'installer doucement dans le lit. Son initiative redonna du baume au cœur à Regina.

- **Je ne te quitterais pas.**

Et, quand la tête de Regina se déposa contre son épaule, Emma ne protesta pas.

Plus étrange encore, la blonde déposa un doux baiser sur le front de la brune avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce chapitre a été dur à élaborer, mais je suis contente du petit effet qu'il apporte.

Il est long, mais je ne me voyais pas le couper ni modifier la fin, elle me tient trop à cœur.

Au programme : Du SQ et de l'action ! ( Mon duo favoris je crois bien !).

N'hésitez toujours pas à me faire preuve de vos réactions !

Purple.W

* * *

**La Reine déchue**

* * *

Regina s'étira doucement, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Emma.

Elle savait que la blonde avait eu une nuit agitée, elle n'avait cessé de bouger dans son sommeil.

Regina était persuadée que son handicap et le poids qu'il représentait nuisait à sa relation avec la belle blonde.

Elle n'arrêtait pas d'admirer les courbes gracieuses du shérif tout en l'enviant d'avoir un corps si désirable. Elle se demandait même pourquoi Emma restait à l'enserrer contre elle, malgré ses plaies disgracieuses et ses jambes qui n'obéissaient plus à son cerveau.

La nouvelle l'avait anéantie car elle savait que son rapport au monde serait différent à présent.

Des gestes simples et quotidiens ne lui seraient plus accessibles.

**oO§o§Oo**

Regina était assise sur le rebord du lit, fixant nerveusement le fauteuil roulant qui lui faisait face.

Bien qu'elle le rejette, elle savait qu'elle en aurait besoin. Cette perspective l'effrayait grandement.

- **Je peux appeler un infirmier. Il sera plus compétent pour t'aider et…**murmura Emma, d'une voix douce.

La blonde se sentait démunie face à la tristesse que ressentait la mairesse. Elle ne savait comment épancher son chagrin, comment se comporter devant un handicap aussi important.

- **Hors de question ! Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi !** s'écria la brune, sur un ton ferme.

La concernée levait ses bras en direction de la blonde, quémandant un peu de réconfort.

Emma fit de son mieux pour être entreprenante et enserrer la silhouette frêle entre ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- **Tu m'aime moins, n'est-ce-pas ?** demanda Regina, frustrée d'apercevoir qu'aucune de ses tentatives de rapprochement ne fonctionnait.

Vexée et frustrée, la brune s'emmitoufla dans les draps de l'hôpital, tournant rapidement dos à la blonde.

Emma se mordit les lèvres, elle anéantissait les convictions que s'était faites Regina au fur et à mesure. Elle paniqua encore plus quand l'électrocardiogramme traça quelques lignes vertigineuses accompagnées d'un bruit sourd, signalant que les battements du cœur s'élevaient rapidement.

Emma pensa à Henry et s'approcha de Regina, empoignant ses mains tremblantes.

Elle devait réagir et ne pas échouer cette mission qu'elle s'était attribuée.

- **Ne pense pas une chose pareille. Il me faut juste un peu de temps !** chuchota Emma, la gorge nouée.

Face à l'urgence de la situation et à l'angoisse de Regina, la blonde approcha délicatement ses lèvres de celles de la brune, espérant effacer sa nervosité. Elle l'embrassa délicatement, ravie de voir enfin son interlocutrice sourire. Regina avait perdu toute gaité depuis qu'elle était à nouveau considérée comme dangereuse.

Etonnamment, Emma se délecta du moment, leurs températures corporelles augmentaient dès qu'elles se touchaient.

Cependant, malgré la bonne volonté de Regina qui souhaitait rendre l'échange plus fougueux, Emma s'écarta vivement. La blonde se blâmait déjà d'avoir commis l'irréparable.

- **Tu dois te soigner !** lança Emma, en reprenant un peu de constance.

D'un côté, elle essayait d'oublier le frisson qui avait envahi son corps entier quand elle avait embrassé la brune.

De l'autre côté, elle se pensait folle d'avoir agis par impulsion. Emma redoutait le moment où Regina redeviendrait la femme la plus froide et la plus hautaine de toute la ville, celle qui la giflerait pour s'être fourvoyé.

- **Mais, mon corps va bien ! Je ne saigne plus !** s'écria la brune, tout en tirant fortement la chemise du shérif pour l'attirer à elle.

Emma la repoussa avec douceur, ne désirant pas s'adonner à un autre moment sensuel. Elle avait peur de perdre pieds si elle s'investissait trop.

- **Tu as été victime d'un choc, Regina ! On n'efface pas un traumatisme crânien aussi facilement ! **

La concernée fronça les sourcils devant l'appellation :

- **Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! **

Un moment de silence fusa avant qu'Emma ne reprenne la parole, caressant les traits tirés du visage de la mairesse. Elles se regardèrent tendrement, Regina en profita même pour déposer sa paume sur celle d'Emma.

La brune semblait pardonner à la blonde sans que celle-ci se confonde en excuses.

Emma ne pouvait réfuter qu'elles étaient liées.

- **La situation est compliquée pour moi ! Je suis un peu dépassée là…**murmura celle-ci, en soupirant.

Regina déglutit difficilement, elle avait peur que sa compagne l'abandonne :

- **Tu as pitié, n'est-ce-pas ?**

- **Je suis en colère, plutôt ! J'aimerais bien mettre un nom sur cette inconnue que vous cachez tous et régler cette histoire ! Est-elle si importante que ça pour que vous la protégiez ? En me dévoilant son nom, je t'assure que tu irais mieux ! C'est ce que tu veux, non ? Guérir pour mieux revenir ? **

Regina secoua la tête, déterminée à ne rien révéler. Emma nota que l'identité de l'inconnue lui tenait à cœur.

- **Moins tu en sais et mieux tu te porteras ! **répliqua la brune, sur un ton ferme.

Emma insista tout de même, elle supportait d'horribles migraines depuis qu'elle imaginait sa mère en tant qu'assaillant. La blonde quémandait des réponses, ne serait-ce que pour son bien-être mental.

- **Tu me le dirais si c'était Snow ?**

- **N'essaye même pas !**

Emma jeta un œil à la brune qui adoptait un comportement pacifique qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La blonde ne rêvait que de revanche.

- **Je ne comprends pas ta manière d'agir. Elle ne mérite pas ta clémence ! Tu devrais réclamer vengeance ! **s'écria-t-elle, en serrant les poings.

La brune grimaça, le dernier mot prononcé décrivait son ancien statut :

- **Et je suis sensée tout t'avouer pour que tu te lance dans une chasse à l'homme et que tu en sois aussi victime que je ne le suis à présent ?!**

Emma renonça quand elle aperçut les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Elle s'abaissa à la hauteur de la brune à présent assise et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- **Dis-moi… Il y a un contrat sur ma tête ? **demanda la blonde, sur un ton faible.

Emma ne désirait qu'entendre la vérité, même si l'idée que la réponse soit positive l'anéantissait.

- **Sur la mienne.**

Le shérif fut bouche bée, la répartie de Regina était cinglante.

- **C'est Belle, c'est ça ?! Elle aurait pu demander de l'aide à…**commença-t-elle, en cherchant quelqu'un pour responsable.

Regina la toisa du regard avant d'élever la voix :

- **Il n'est pas coupable !**

- **Ton visage s'est crispé quand j'ai évoqué son nom ! Rumpelstinskin la connait ?**

Emma jubilait, elle était près de réussir sa quête.

Regina, elle, restait sur la défensive :

- **On change de sujet ou j'appelle mon médecin ! **

Devant l'air grave qu'abordait Regina, Emma capitula et se reconcentra sur la santé de la blessée :

- **Il faudra commencer ta rééducation.**

L'annonce fut délicate à entendre pour Regina. Elle savait que le chemin de la liberté serait complexe à retrouver. Regina se sentait tout de même plus forte avec la patience dont le shérif faisait preuve.

Elle leva la tête en direction d'Emma, les yeux emplis d'espoir :

- **Tu seras là, n'est-ce-pas ?**

La blonde hocha la tête, répondant silencieusement à la question.

Elle était heureuse de partager un peu de temps avec la brune sans se disputer avec elle, même si les circonstances qui les poussaient à être complices, étaient funestes.

- **J'ai si peur de faillir. Et si je n'arrivais pas à remarcher ? Si je manquais de courage ? **

Emma frôla délicatement l'épaule de la brune pour l'encourager :

- **Alors, tu penseras fort à Henry. Tu feras de ton mieux pour lui.**

Regina acquiesça, bien que le manque de certitude sur son avenir prochain l'oppressait .

Emma fit cependant de son mieux pour faire sourire son interlocutrice :

- **Tu n'es pas seule. N'oublie pas que ton shérif préféré sera toujours là ! **

Regina éclata de rire, à en avoir mal aux côtes.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent encore une fois et Emma ne chercha pas à éviter le contact.

**oO§o§Oo**

- **Où est la trousse de secours ? Et les bandages ?**

Emma tenait fermement Regina dans ses bras depuis que la brune avait repoussé le fauteuil roulant.

La blonde n'avait pas insisté, elle laissait à Regina le temps d'accepter les faits et ses cicatrices éparses. Le shérif s'était alors dirigé dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre pour s'improviser aide-soignant.

- **J'ai eu une autre idée ! **lança Emma, tout en pointant du doigt l'étroite baignoire.

La blonde déposa délicatement la brune sur le rebord alors que Regina enfonça ses ongles dans le cou d'Emma. Elle n'était pas rassurée.

- **Il y a trop de coupures et je ne me vois pas te torturer encore plus avec de l'alcool. Le bain est une option bien meilleure, non ?**

Regina ne répondit pas, mais Emma entreprit d'ôter le jean de la brune rapidement.

La situation était embarrassante pour la blonde, mais elle s'afféra.

Doucement, elle déposa le premier pied de Regina dans l'eau chaude.

La tentative d'approche d'Emma se solda par un échec. Regina griffait son cou plus fort, essayant de se relever.

- **Arrête !** s'écria celle-ci, les yeux écarquillés.

La brune s'accrochait désespérément à Emma tout en grimaçant.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est douloureux ?** demanda le shérif, soudainement inquiète.

Regina secoua la tête à nouveau tout en sanglotant.

Elle fixait sans cesse le liquide qui entourait sa peau, la peur au ventre.

- **Je t'en supplie !** hurla Regina, tout en se débattant.

Emma ne reconnaissait plus la mairesse tant elle était furibonde et hystérique. Elle frappa le shérif de toutes ses forces pour faire réagir celle-ci avant d'ancrer ses ongles sur les avant-bras de la blonde.

Emma, sous l'effet de la douleur, lâcha prise.

L'eau devenait rouge vermillon, augmentant la démence de la patiente.

- **Il faut passer par là, Regina ! Je te promets de rester, mais je ne peux faire autrement ! Les algues ont laissé des toxines et le sable s'est incrusté sur tes blessures ! Ca empêche la cicatrisation ! **insista Emma, tout en tenant fermement les épaules de la victime.

Emma était horrifiée, elle redoutait la noyade. La baignoire ne contenait que peu d'eau, mais le corps frêle glissait facilement des parois.

Le shérif ne savait comment remédier à la crise qu'elle avait engendrée. Elle se détestait d'imposer pareil traitement à Regina, mais n'en avait pas le choix.

- **Comment peux-tu faire ça ?! Comment peux-tu me laisser là-dedans ?! Laisse-moi sortir ! **

Plus les vêtements de l'ancienne Reine s'immergeaient et flottaient, plus elle sombrait dans la folie.

- **Va-t'en ! Je te hais !** hurla-t-elle, en poussant furieusement Emma.

La brune saisit le nécessaire de toilette et le jeta sur la blonde.

Emma se sentait démunie et n'osait faire acte de violence. Elle laissa alors les soignants intervenir, le cœur en peine. Elle observa les effets du calmant qu'on administrait à la brune, l'air paisible qui se retranscrivait sur le visage de la mairesse alors qu'elle s'endormait.

Le seul avantage qu'Emma retirait de l'effroi de la brune était une réponse à leurs agressions.

**oO§o§Oo**

Emma arriva essoufflée à son bureau.

Elle se hâtait pour ne pas laisser trop longtemps Regina sans surveillance.

- **Ca ne sera pas suffisant pour la tuer.**

Elle observa son père adossé à la porte qui pointait du doigt le revolver qu'Emma avait récupéré.

Emma tenait pourtant à agir raisonnablement même si la situation était loin d'être facile à gérer.

- **On est jamais assez prévenant.**

L'arme n'était pas inutile face à l'état de Regina et à une nouvelle éventuelle riposte de cette inconnue qu'Emma traquait.

- **Tu as amené le lit que j'ai demandé ? **demanda-t-elle, tout en chargeant le pistolet.

- **J'ai tout déposé devant le manoir.**

Emma le remercia rapidement, tout en pensant qu'elle pouvait faire un rapide détour par le domicile de la brune, pour y prendre ses marques.

Elle s'imaginait déjà qu'il allait falloir ruser pour ne pas déstabiliser Regina et la vie qu'elle s'était construite.

- **Tu nous le dirais si tu étais enceinte ?**

Emma se retourna près de son père, alors qu'elle était déjà parée à quitter la pièce.

Elle était encore trop en colère contre ses parents et leurs réactions disproportionnées.

- **Tu me dirais pourquoi tu es partit de la plage ? **répliqua la blonde, sur un ton vif.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il était agacé par la question :

- **Ne pourrait-on pas tout simplement effacer les derniers événements ?**

- **Ce serait trop facile ! Il y a trop de conséquences pour que je puisse oublier ! Regina est infirme, mutilée et sénile ! Elle côtoie un monde qui ne ressemble pas du tout au notre ! J'ai si peur de me confondre…**

Les iris clairs étaient noirs de colère si bien que David ne fit rien pour retenir sa fille.

Il attendrait que le pardon s'instaure.

**oO§o§Oo**

Emma avait déposé les meubles pour enfants à l'intérieur du manoir, perplexe. En apercevant les habits minuscules, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu la chance de s'occuper de son fils, une fois né.

Puis, elle s'était assise quelques minutes dans le salon, perplexe.

En fermant les yeux, elle entendait encore le médecin lui clamer que la mémoire de Regina avait été sélective et qu'une partie de ses rêves, de ses envies devenaient réalités à présent.

Etais-ce donc un désir enfouis que Regina avait en s'imaginant qu'Emma était sa femme ?

**oO§o§Oo**

Emma se releva précipitamment, jetant un regard inquiet à sa montre.

Elle se leva du canapé sur lequel elle avait sommeillé trop longtemps, sursauta quand un objet tomba du sofa.

Emma avait relevé son arme, par pur réflexe.

Elle l'avait abaissée en découvrant que ce n'était que le livre de contes d'Henry qui était tombé. Il l'avait probablement oublié.

Emma écarquilla les yeux en voyant les pages tourner toutes seules.

Elle se jeta corps et âme sur le recueil, espérant y entrevoir un signe.

Et elle le vit.

**oO§o§Oo**

Emma retourna à l'hôpital, le livre en main.

Elle était persuadé que le coupable provenait d'un de ces contes, restait à en savoir le titre.

La blonde savait que Regina allait se trahir en apercevant une image du responsable, en découvrant les illustrations du livre. La mairesse contrôlait moins ses émotions depuis qu'elle avait été attaquée.

- **Qu'est ce que…**

Emma restait sans voix. La chambre de Regina était à nouveau plongée dans le noir.

Elle savait cependant que la brune n'avait pas bougé, elle entendait le monitoring biper normalement.

La blonde hésita à appuyer sur l'interrupteur, elle entendait des murmures.

La voix qui chuchotait n'était pas celle de Regina.

- **Maman ?** interrogeât –elle, tout en saisissant son arme.

Le débit de la voix n'était pas assez élevé pour qu'Emma confirme la présence de Snow dans la pièce, mais elle savait que la personne qui était présente était tout sauf bienveillante. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa main sur le commutateur.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle n'entrevit que Regina sur le lit, toujours profondément endormie !

Emma frotta ses yeux, la fatigue avait certainement eut raison d'elle. Elle déposa l'arme sur une table près de l'entrée, à l'endroit même où elle posé, quelques heures plus tôt, un sac de vêtements pour la brune.

Emma souria, la mairesse portait à présent la veste de cuir rouge sur ses épaules.

Cette Regina paisible n'était pas celle qu'elle connaissait. Elle appréciait cette nouvelle facette de la mairesse, un aspect malheureusement temporaire.

Emma savait que la mémoire de Regina reviendrait au galop.

**oO§o§Oo**

Emma se décida à rejoindre la mairesse sous les draps. Elle avait grandement besoin de dormir si elle souhaitait assurer la sécurité de la brune.

La blonde passa par la salle de bain pour se changer, porter des vêtements plus confortables l'aiderait à se détendre.

Elle fit un pas en arrière en entendant un ricanement s'élever dans l'air.

- **Je sais que ce n'est pas mon imagination qui me joue des tours…Montre toi !** s'écria-t-elle, en serrant les poings.

Emma écouta attentivement le rire, arqua un sourcil quand elle vit qu'il provenait de la baignoire.

Elle tira rageusement le rideau de douche, avant d'hurler.

Des algues reposaient au fond de la baignoire.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici enfin la suite qui dévoile le nom de l'agresseur, qui n'est pas tant original que ça :)

Le prochain chapitre apportera le SQ tant désiré.

Donnez-moi vos impressions, je serais ravie de les découvrir !

Purple.W

* * *

**La Reine déchue**

* * *

- **Tu veux sauver Emma, oui ou non ?**

Snow tenait avec douceur la couverture dans laquelle sa fille avait été enveloppée, peu après sa naissance.

Elle tentait de faire céder Ruby pour préserver sa fille, le seul être pour lequel elle commettait le pire à présent. L'institutrice bataillait pour qu'Emma ne lui soit pas destituée de nouveau.

- **Vous faites un pacte avec le diable là !** s'écria la serveuse, en fronçant les sourcils.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elles s'affrontaient en dépit de l'urgence de la situation et de la santé d'Emma. Elles restaient prostrées sur leurs positions qui évoquaient cette femme qui les dispersaient.

- **Elle a promis d'épargner Emma si on se plie à ses ordres !** clama Snow, sur un ton ferme.

- **Cette femme n'a aucune parole ! Elle pourrait te tuer en t'adressant un regard ! **

- **Elle n'a pas tué Emma à la plage ! **

Ruby s'arrêta un instant, sonnée.

Sa meilleure amie était manipulée par une de leurs plus grandes ennemies, elle n'avait plus d'ascendant sur Snow pour lui dévoiler les vraies intentions de leur opposant et l'énorme cruauté dont elle faisait preuve.

- **Elle n'a pas fait mieux ! Je te rappelle qu'Emma est à l'hôpital ! **rappela-t-elle, sur un ton ferme.

Leur adversaire était impitoyable et Snow semblait raisonner à se fier à ses convictions. Ruby soupirait devant l'entêtement dont la professeur faisait preuve.

Un brin d'espoir apparu quand David arriva à l'appartement d'où les discordes s'élevaient sans s'interrompre.

- **Tu tombes bien ! J'aimerais que tu secoues ta femme et que tu lui dise qu'on est sensé se battre contre notre ennemie, non collaborer !** s'exclama Ruby, pensant qu'un des deux parents seraient plus sensé face à la menace.

David grimaça, il hésitait toujours à clamer son opinion.

Il savait pourtant que son épouse s'embourbait dans la voie du mal, mais il ne pouvait la blâmer d'agir maternellement et de ne désirer que rattraper les années perdues.

Malgré tout, il savait que la meilleure solution était de ne plus être les pions de cette femme hargneuse qu'Emma rêvait d'évincer et qui nuisait à leur entente familiale.

- **Tu sais que Snow ne se rebellera pas. Elle ne l'a pas fait avant et…nous ne le ferons pas maintenant. **

Quand cette réponse vint aux oreilles de la louve, elle sembla désemparée. Elle le fut encore plus quand le couple lui fit part de son plan.

- **Je n'irais pas voler la baguette de la Fée Bleue ! Ce que tu me demande Snow…C'est du suicide ! **

- **On ne craint rien ! On ne va pas la donner à … **

Ruby rejetait l'idée de la mère d'Emma, clamant que leur adversaire était en train de la corrompre.

- **Elle pourrait très bien s'en emparer ! On ne parle pas d'un petit chaton fragile ! On parle d'une femme qui… Qui défie tout et n'importe quoi ! Si elle s'empare de la baguette, ce sera pire qu'une malédiction, ce sera plus grave que la mort et plus grand qu'une guerre ! Regina ne nous pardonnera jamais ! **s'exclama la serveuse, sur un ton ferme.

Snow leva les yeux au ciel, son interlocutrice exagérait considérablement les faits selon elle.

- **On ne veut qu'Emma ! Je ferais tout pour ma fille ! **s'égosilla l'institutrice, en serrant un peu plus le linge de naissance.

- **Et surtout n'importe quoi ! C'est un choix égoïste. Vous laissez Regina pour récupérer Emma ! Elle ne mérite pas ça ! **

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel, elle devait insister plus si elle désirait qu'ils prennent en considération Regina et qu'ils agissent en sa faveur.

Elle essaya de les attendrir, pensant que les émotions de Snow la pousseraient à opter pour ses propos.

- **Vous oubliez ce petit garçon qui tient à Regina ! **s'écria Ruby en pointant du doigt l'étage qu'Henry occupait.

Elle savait que les iris marron perdaient de leur éclat au fur et à mesure qu'il réclamait Regina sans avoir la possibilité de la revoir. Ruby ne pouvait plus assister passivement à la tristesse d'Henry.

- **Il la déteste ! Elle a éliminé Archie !**

Ruby serra les poings devant la répartie de la brune qui lui faisait face.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait aperçu Regina quitter le cabinet du spécialiste, mais ça ne prouvait en rien son application dans le meurtre. Tout n'était que spéculations !

- **Et après ?! Vous ne savez même pas vous servir de la baguette ! Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas un piège et que ça ne se retournera pas contre nous ? Ta brillante alliance ne nous mène à rien pour le moment! Pire encore, Emma t'a prise pour coupable ! Elle frôle de près la vérité ! **déclara Ruby, en fronçant les sourcils.

Snow éclata en sanglots en entendant l'accusation tandis que les réprimandes fusaient pour Ruby qui regrettait déjà d'avoir voulu intervenir.

- **Je ne sais pas ce qui me scie le plus dans cette histoire… Ah si ! Certainement le fait qu'Emma a bien failli tous nous détester ! Elle a même pensé que la ville entière s'était liguée contre elle et Regina ! Alors qu'en réalité…**murmura Ruby, les mains tremblantes.

David hocha la tête pour confirmer ce que leur amie allait répondre :

- **En fait, il n'y a que nous. Nous sommes les seuls embrigadés dans tout ceci. C'est de notre faute ! **

Ruby déglutit difficilement, la situation était compromettante :

- **Archie a déjà payé, n'est-ce-pas suffisant ?! Pourquoi diable iriez-vous envenimer les choses ?! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle peut vous tuer en une fraction de secondes ?! **

Snow caressa avec amour le tissu humidifié par les larmes qu'elle avait versées.

Ruby comprenait la détresse de celle-ci et ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer fermement malgré leurs désaccords.

- **C'est sa dernière volonté. Après, nous ne lui devrons plus rien. Je le….**

La louve hocha la tête, avant de la couper rapidement pour éviter de pleurer elle aussi :

- **Et qu'est ce qu'elle veut maintenant ?**

Snow retrouva le sourire dès qu'elle entendit la question de Ruby. La louve venait d'accepter de participer à cette nouvelle requête.

- **Elle veut qu'on accuse Regina. Elle veut faire de Regina la coupable aux yeux d'Emma.**

******oO § o § Oo**

Emma sursauta alors que les algues arpentaient les rebords de la baignoire pour se hisser sur son corps. La première s'accrocha à son cou, l'enserrant fermement.

Le souffle court, elle se précipita près du lit de Regina essayant tant bien que mal de retirer la plante qui s'acharnait. Son sang s'éparpillait déjà sur le sol de la chambre.

- **Regina ! Il faut fuir ! Maintenant !** hurla-t-elle, tout en saisissant la table sur laquelle reposait son arme pour positionner le meuble contre la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle ne savait si son idée allait retenir les autres êtres maritimes longtemps alors qu'ils avaient déjà la capacité de vivre hors de l'eau.

- **Regina ?! Regina !** cria Emma, qui frôlait l'hystérie.

Emma angoissait au fur et à mesure que son pouls baissait et que l'acidité de la plante s'incrustait dans ses pores.

Quand elle se retourna pour faire volte-face à celle qui fut endormie, Emma avait les larmes aux yeux.

- **Regi…**

Le lit était vide.

**oO § o § Oo**

Emma se débattait le plus possible contre la personne qui la maintenait à terre.

- **Lachez-moi ! **cria-t-elle, en haussant le ton.

_Le premier coup au nez l'avait fait tituber. Le deuxième coup avait brouillé sa vue._

A présent, elle luttait pour éviter que son assaillant la frappe de nouveau.

- **Ca fait des jours que j'attends ça…**

Emma allait répondre quand son souffle se fit plus court. Les ongles de son adversaire griffaient sa poitrine profondément.

La blonde hurla, intimant l'aide des médecins, avant d'arrêter.

Le parfum fruité de son agresseur lui rappelait la pomme, le fruit fétiche et adoré de la mère adoptive d'Henry.

- **Je suis désolée Emma...**

Emma cru défaillir en entendant ces quelques mots prononcés avec cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien, avec ces mêmes lèvres qui se mouvaient comme quand Regina l'avait embrassée.

Les larmes s'écoulaient sur le visage pur. Elles n'étaient pas en réponse à la douleur, mais à de la déception.

Comment avait-elle pu vouloir aimer un être aussi cruel ?

**oO § o § Oo**

- **Serrez un peu plus fort mes petits ! **

Regina grimaça quand l'emprise des algues se fit plus forte et la torture plus prononcée, ses veines se fissuraient déjà. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait pas empêcher son sang de se répandre et les algues de s'en délecter.

Elle était de nouveau à la plage, immergée plus que de raison, les larmes aux yeux. Sa plus grande faiblesse allait entrainer sa propre perte.

Le niveau de l'eau montait considérablement à mesure qu'elle essayait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour s'échapper. Toute son énergie vitale la quittait et elle savait, au plus profond d'elle, qu'elle finirait noyée si Emma n'arrivait pas à temps. Elle espérait encore que sa femme l'arrache de ce chaos qu'elle avait engendré inconsciemment.

- **Ça ne te suffisait pas de tout me voler ? Tu devais aussi usurper mon identité ?! **s'écria-t-elle, en observant la femme qui apparaissait.

Son adversaire reprit sa véritable apparence en un tour de bras, effaçant les traits de Regina pour les siens.

- **Je serais à ta place, je n'essayerais pas de me provoquer ! Les algues ne sont qu'une prémices à ce que je te réserve vraiment.**

Regina frissonna, elle ne pouvait réfuter la peur qui l'oppressait.

_La mairesse ne voulait pas perdre ce pour quoi elle avait luttée durant des mois, cet amour qu'elle avait entretenu, cette attirance qu'elle avait développée. Il avait été si difficile pour Regina d'apprendre à aimer à nouveau, de faire confiance alors qu'on ne cessait de la trahir._

_Elle avait affrontée Snow pour avoir la chance d'aimer Emma, pour avoir la joie d'emménager avec elle et à présent, elle souhaitait plus que tout revoir le visage de la blonde contre le sien et emmêler ses cheveux bruns aux boucles soyeuses._

Sa vie si paisible allait être détruite. Le plus misérable et triste dans l'histoire, était qu'elle restait l'investigatrice de tout ceci.

- **Et qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus, hein ?! Je te rappelle que tu m'as pris mes jambes, mon âme et ma dignité ! J'ai même attenté à ma vie pour toi ! N'est-ce-pas assez ?!** **Ça te plait de t'en prendre à moi alors que je n'ai plus les moyens de me déplacer ?! **hurla Regina, en haussant le ton.

La mairesse éclata en sanglots.

Personne ne l'entendait et cette scène avait comme un air de déjà-vu. Elle était convaincue que le même scénario allait se dérouler, mais qu'elle n'en réchapperait pas cette fois-ci.

- **Je veux te faire souffrir. Je veux te voir pleurer longuement !** clama l'inconnue, en éclatant de rire.

La brune fronça les sourcils devant l'air sadique de celle-ci avant d'hausser les épaules. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait rien pour se sauver.

Regina ne pouvait se confronter à un choix aussi important.

- **Tu vois ceci ? **

Les yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent en découvrant le petit sac de toile que tenait sa tortionnaire. Elle frappa la mer avec violence, battant des mains furieusement pour s'emparer de l'objet.

Sa tentative fut soldée par un échec cuisant, avec la satisfaction de la criminelle qui observait les sillons rouges se mêler au sel.

- **Tu m'avais promis de protéger Emma !** s'écria-t-elle, furieusement.

- **Ne jamais se fier à une femme de ma trempe.**

Regina fulminait, elle avait été dupée :

- **Comment as-tu pu ?! Tu as vu à quoi tu en est réduite ?! **

Son opposant se réjouissait du désastre qu'elle avait créé, elle levait les bras en signe de victoire.

- **Prête pour ta deuxième exécution en public ? **demanda celle-ci à la blessée, en sortant ce qui découlait du sac de toile.

Regina se crispa.

L'inconnue serrait contre elle un cœur luisant, parée à l'imploser.

**oO § o § Oo**

Emma se leva brusquement, la tête lui tournait. Elle observa les poches de sang qu'on lui avait administré, le lit qu'elle occupait et qui était embaumé du parfum de Regina.

Grimaçant face à la douleur, elle porta une main à sa poitrine décharnée tout en essayant de se souvenir des faits passés.

_Emma avait craché du sang, elle sentait sa vie s'amoindrir à mesure que son corps était flagellé._

_Et puis, il y avait eu un cri. Le cri d'une mère blessée._

_Snow avait brandit la baguette de la Fée Bleue._

_De la poussière bleue s'était abattue sur l'adversaire alors qu'Emma suppliait à ses parents d'arrêter toute riposte._

_Elle ne voulait pas perdre Regina. Pas aussi facilement._

- **Emma ! Ça va mieux ? Tu as perdu….**commença Snow, d'une voix douce.

La concernée repoussa l'étreinte de sa génitrice, essayant de quitter la chambre malgré sa tête chancelante.

- **Il faut retrouver Regina ! **

David repoussa sa fille dans le lit fermement, essayant d'exprimer un brin d'autorité :

- **Tu plaisantes ?! C'est elle qui t'a infligé tout…**

- **Vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire une chose pareille ?! Regina est handicapée ! Elle n'aurait jamais pu me faire ça ! **

Emma observait Ruby qui restait à l'écart sans intervenir. Elle tenait la baguette tristement, comme si elle avait commis l'irréparable.

La blonde ne faiblissait pas, elle croyait en Regina depuis qu'elle avait associé le mot « innocence » avec la brune, depuis que la mairesse l'avait embrassé avec une douceur infinie.

- **Je te rappelle qu'elle est…**commença David, sur un ton ferme.

- **Ma femme ! **termina Emma, un sourire aux lèvres.

La blonde savait que sa déclaration était infondée et irréelle, mais l'appellation lui plaisait. D'autant plus si cela lui permettait de supporter les affronts de ses parents.

- **Quoi ?! On ne peut pas faire d'enfant avec…**commença son père, hébété.

Emma s'agita à nouveau malgré la migraine qui monopolisait son esprit. Le mal revenait sans cesse quand elle imaginait que Snow était celle qui avait tout orchestré.

- **Donnez-moi le livre d'Henry ! Maintenant ! **s'exclama-t-elle, en pointant du doigt la table basse toujours prostrée contre l'entrée de la salle de bain.

Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'absence de son arme de service.

Elle revoyait les algues dévorer la porte de la salle de bain, mais n'avait étrangement aucune bribes concernant son révolver.

- **Ce n'est pas le moment de lire ! Tu dois te reposer ! **

Emma repoussa les draps de l'hôpital que Snow utilisait pour envelopper sa fille. Leurs comportements puérils aiguisaient les nerfs du shérif.

- **Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais vous allez finir par perdre tout mon amour en plus de mon estime si vous ne me le donnez pas ! **gronda Emma, sur un ton froid.

Snow baissa les yeux au sol avant de rendre le livre à Emma.

La blonde sembla apercevoir une pointe de regrets dans les yeux clairs de son père.

Etais-ce la lumière du jour qui jouait sur la nuance ?

- **Regina…**chuchota Emma, en scrutant le contenu d'un conte.

Un silence de plomb mina la pièce, Snow semblait nerveuse à l'idée qu'Emma sache la vérité.

- **Ca ne va pas ?**

Emma semblait mécontente, son bras tressautait tant sa colère était grande :

- **J'espérais arriver sur le portrait de _la méchante Reine_ et d'y lire l'identité de la femme dans l'histoire. Au lieu de ça, j'ai droit à un autre conte ! **

Agacée par le manque cruel d'indice, Emma referma violemment l'ouvrage. Toutes ses chances de sauver Regina s'envolaient au loin.

La blonde allait rendre le livre à sa mère quand les pages virevoltèrent soudainement.

- **Attendez ! Il insiste ! **

Emma attendit patiemment que les feuilles se figent sur un conte. Elle sembla revivre quand ce fut le cas.

- **Qui est cette jeune femme ? **questionna-t-elle, tout en montrant une photographie vieillie par le temps à ses parents.

Snow quitta précipitamment la pièce sous le regard étonné de sa fille.

Celle-ci se retourna vers son père. Elle savait qu'il céderait sans l'influence de sa mère.

- **Ne jouez pas les idiots ou les inconscients ! Regina va mourir d'une minute à l'autre si vous ne m'éclairez par sur l'identité de cette inconnue ! Et si Regina meurt, Henry se meurt. Et si Henry se meurt, je me meurs aussi. Vous comprenez ?!**

Elle soupira quand aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

- **Je pourrais vous accorder mon pardon si vous m'aidez !** proposa Emma, sur un ton conciliant.

Le shérif savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais la lâcheté dont ils faisaient preuve et de leurs complots, mais elle réunissait ses dernières forces pour mentir.

- **Alors dites-moi au vu du conte… Ce serait Alice du coup ? Alice du _pays des Merveilles _? **

A la plus grande surprise d'Emma, ce fut Ruby qui répondit. Elle avait besoin de briser ce cercle vicieux.

- **Plutôt Cora. Cora de retour à Storybrooke.**

L'annonce brutalisa Emma tant certains faits lui paraissait plus clairs et concis à présent.

- **Emma ?**

L'intéressée posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa poitrine grimée.

La mère de Regina avait réussi la tâche qu'elle s'était évertuée à accomplir durant son séjour au _Royaume Enchanté._

Cora s'était emparée du cœur d'Emma.


	7. Chapter 7

Me voici de retour avec une suite assez longue, qui ne manque pas d'éclaircissement :)

J'espère que mon style vous plaira toujours.

Purple.W

* * *

**La Reine déchue**

* * *

Emma restait figée, la nouvelle l'anéantissait.

Tout ce qui lui semblait flou et complexe devenait plus concis.

Cora était donc celle qui répandait le malheur dans la vie de Regina, elle avait à nouveau brisée l'existence de la brune.

- **C'est impossible ! Cora est restée de l'autre côté du portail !**

Le shérif secouait la tête, elle revoyait encore Regina clore le champ magnétique avec force, déterminée à remplacer l'amour maternel qu'elle recherchait par la reconnaissance de la blonde et l'affection de son fils.

La blonde grimaça, elle savait que Regina n'avait pas invoquée Cora à Storybrooke et pourtant, son épiderme violenté la démangeait dès qu'elle posait ses yeux sur la photo du livre. Un fait lui échappait. En feuilletant les pages, elle n'avait décelée la présence de Cora que dans le conte _d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_. Elle n'était nullement mentionnée dans l'histoire propre de _la Méchante Reine_ malgré ses agissements cruels.

Il n'y avait que deux hypothèses possibles.

Soit Regina adorait sa mère au point d'éviter aux lecteurs la monstruosité dont cette femme pouvait faire preuve. Soit Regina déniait lui clamer des faits importants et restait, comme à l'accoutumée, une femme mystérieuse et emplit de secrets.

- **Cora a trouvé un moyen efficace de revenir ! D'ailleurs, elle est trop puissante pour être vaincue actuellement !** expliqua David, en baissant les yeux au sol.

Emma fronça les sourcils en voyant le comportement de son père.

Elle le considérait fautif, créateur tout autant que Cora de ces algues qui la terrorisaient depuis leurs apparitions, de ces filaments corrosifs qui empoisonnaient son sang tout en s'immisçant dans ses rêves les plus joyeux pour la terrifier.

- **Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ces derniers jours ?! Ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelle à étouffer ! **s'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle était convaincue à présent que leur silence était en réponse à une alliance avec Cora.

Les sanglots jaillirent à la simple pensée que sa famille eut été corrompue par le mal.

- **Vous avez laissé Cora récupérer sa magie pour détruire Regina, n'est-ce-pas ?! C'était une façon pour Snow de se venger je présume ?!**

Ruby sembla sortir de son mutisme devant l'accusation, clamant à son ami qu'il était temps pour Emma d'obtenir des explications.

- **Quand Cora est revenue, elle a déclaré à ta mère qu'elle voulait tuer Regina.**

Emma arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

Cora avait certes une manière particulière d'épancher ses sentiments à l'égard de sa fille, mais elle l'avait toujours préservée, jamais elle ne l'avait agressée physiquement.

- **Mais pourquoi tuer Regina ?! C'est sa fille ! Et puis pourquoi le dire à Snow ?! **s'écria Emma, en haussant le ton.

La blonde restait méfiante devant ce qu'on lui contait, elle ne savait plus à qui attribuer sa confiance à présent et ne cessait de douter de ses prochains.

Elle fixait du regard la baguette robuste que Snow avait utilisé avec une facilité déconcertante.

Emma frissonna à l'idée d'être encore victime d'un sortilège ou de toute autre pression mentale. Elle savait que sa mère était le leader de tout cela et redoutait son retour.

- **Cora se sert souvent de pions pour satisfaire ses choix. Regina a même été le premier ! **

Emma hocha la tête, elle se souvenait de la dextérité dont faisait preuve Cora pour manipuler ses proies.

- **Ne me dis pas que Cora a voulu éliminé Regina simplement parce qu'elle l'a empêché de venir à Storybrooke par le portail ?!**

La louve secoua la tête alors qu'Emma grimaçait. Il semblait que le danger était bien plus conséquent.

- **T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi Regina n'a pas laissé Cora venir à Storybrooke avec toi et ta mère ?**

- **Cora est dangereuse, elle ne désire que la fin de notre lignée ! Regina ne voulait certainement pas engager une lutte sans fin.**

Emma fronça les sourcils devant le ton qu'employait la serveuse. Etonnamment, l'idée que Regina ait pu dévoiler son passé à celle-ci l'énervait. Avant la perte de mémoire de Regina, la mairesse s'efforçait de ne pas lier d'amitié avec le shérif, à la surprise d'Emma qui faisait toujours un effort pour le bien-être d'Henry.

- **Regina néglige toujours certains faits quand on évoque Cora ! Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que Regina a envoyé sa mère au Pays des Merveilles il y a quelques années. Voilà pourquoi tu te retrouves au milieu de ce conte… Elle était la Reine de Cœur.**

La blonde scruta à nouveau l'image accolée, avant d'en lire un petit paragraphe, le seul mentionnant Regina :

_La Méchante Reine enferma Cora Mills dans ce monde, espérant qu'elle se perde dans les étendues labyrinthiques. Malheureusement, elle en devint la dirigeante sous le nom de la Reine de Cœur. _

Non seulement Emma ne reconnaissait pas la jeune Cora sur la photographie, mais elle était stupéfaite de découvrir que Regina ait confiné sa mère au même endroit que son père, comme si elle voulait s'assurer de leurs protections.

- **Pourquoi Regina l'a-t-elle envoyé là-bas ? C'était de la vengeance ? **demanda Emma, tout en refermant le livre.

- **Oui. Regina venait de perdre son amour de jeunesse et Cora en était responsable. Et puis, je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. A l'époque, Regina ne maitrisait pas autant la magie. Malheureusement, Cora est incapable de comprendre ça…Et encore moins pourquoi Regina a demandé à Hook d'exécuter sa mère par la suite.**

Emma écoutait les dires de la brune, tout en portant une main à sa poitrine douloureuse. Elle portait à présent les mêmes stigmates que celle de Regina, une plaie béante qui influençait sur son souffle plus court et saccadé. Devait-elle y voir une quelconque signification ?

- **Tout ça n'est donc que l'effet de représailles ? **

Ruby hocha la tête, ses mains se crispaient sur la baguette magique :

- **Cora veut la mort de sa fille après que celle-ci ait voulu la tuer. Elle ne l'a pas fait, mais l'intention était là. C'est ce que Cora a retenu.**

Emma soupira, ses cernes n'allaient pas se résorber aussi facilement.

La mère de Regina était coriace et si déterminée à accomplir sa tâche qu'elle en avait kidnappée sa propre fille.

- **Mais Regina ne l'a pas fait ! Enfin, pas de ses propres mains ! Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas tué Cora par elle-même ? Elle savait bien que Hook n'était pas de taille face à sa mère ! **s'exclama Emma, en haussant le ton tant il lui semblait que les ambitions de Cora manquaient d'éclaircissement.

Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel David se rapprocha de sa fille.

Ses yeux imploraient silencieusement le pardon.

- **Ta mère est liée par un contrat à Cora.**

Emma acquiesça silencieusement, elle ne savait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer.

- **En arrivant ici, Cora a clamé à Snow qu'elle tuerait tous les habitants si ta mère refusait d'exécuté ses ordres. Crois-moi que ta mère a résisté, mais quand Cora a fini par tué Archie, elle a accepté et elle a signé ! **déclara-t-il, nerveusement.

Ruby écarquilla les yeux, surprise de cet aveu :

- **Quoi ?! Avant de voler la baguette de la Fée Bleue, tu m'as dit que Regina avait tué Archie ! Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez mentit ! **

La fureur s'empara d'Emma qui rejeta violemment les draps du lit tout en arrachant sa perfusion.

Sa tension artérielle s'élevait scabreusement.

- **Ais-je bien entendu ?! Regina est donc bel et bien innocente ?!**

David essayait de se justifier devant les airs outrés des deux femmes :

- **On devait incriminer Regina. C'était la volonté de Cora.**

- **Et vous avez osé faire une chose pareille ?! **hurla Emma, en se déplaçant vers son père.

L'intéressé recula, non seulement embarrassé, mais apeuré par le comportement de sa fille. Selon lui, Emma ne se préoccupait plus que de Regina maintenant, son attention entière était dirigée à l'encontre de la brune. Et cette pensée l'effrayait grandement.

- **Après tout, Regina était déjà détestée dans notre monde. Ça n'a pas été difficile de raviver certaines plaies.**

- **Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Vous rendez-vous compte que je vous croyais ? Qu'Henry et moi avons blâmé Regina ?! Vous rendez-vous compte que Regina elle-même a bien failli y croire ?! Les habitants auraient très bien pu organiser une vendetta contre elle ! **

Emma était scandalisée par ce que son esprit assimilait. Ses parents, en plus d'être complices d'un complot, devenaient aussi mesquins que Cora.

- **C'était le plan de Cora. Etonnamment elle savait que Regina serait désespérée si tu la pensais coupable et encore plus si Henry lui tournait le dos. Elle savait que Regina finirait par se rendre à la plage pour soulager sa peine. Après tout, la propre demeure de Regina n'était plus un endroit sûr vu qu'on la traquait de partout.**

Emma grimaça légèrement, s'appuyant fortement contre le lit pour ne pas tomber. Il n'était pas temps de faillir devant l'urgence de la situation même si sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte et que ses poumons s'oxygénaient moins.

La blonde frissonnait, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était les êtres maritimes à l'emprise rugueuse et râpeuse. Son organisme ne supportait pas une fois de plus une attaque de cette envergure.

- **Les algues…c'est donc elle ? **demanda Emma, sur un ton faible.

- **Elle a éliminé Ursula, elle a maintenant un total contrôle sur les éléments. Après Maleficient, Ursula était certainement la personnalité la plus apte à défier Cora. Maintenant, on a une vraie menace qui déferle la ville. Rumple pense même qu'il serait préférable de quitter les lieux ! **

Devant les arguments de David, Emma restait bouche bée.

En un temps record, Cora possédait maintenant beaucoup plus de pouvoirs qu'à l'accoutumée, elle maitrisait parfaitement l'Eau. Emma compris alors que la création des algues venait du fait que Cora testait les différentes compétences qu'elle subtilisait au fur et à mesure.

- **Il faut se battre ! Cora a certainement une faille ! **s'écria Emma, en serrant les poings.

David secoua la tête, désemparé :

- **Si seulement tu n'avais pas sauvé Regina ! Cora aurait eu ce qu'elle désirait depuis toujours et elle aurait déjà quitté la ville ! Elle ne t'aurait jamais touché ! **

- **C'est de ma faute, maintenant ?! **

Emma déferlait sa hargne et ses ressentiments sur son père, déclarant sa soumission pour Snow comme insensé.

- **Ta mère et moi avons fait de notre mieux ! On n'a pas pensé une seconde que tu irais jusqu'à la plage ! **expliqua-t-il, penaud.

Emma admis que cette décision l'avait étonnamment surprise aussi.

Et pourtant, dès que Regina s'était éclipsée, son cœur lui avait intimé l'ordre de la suivre. Elle avait été comme aveuglée par son désir et elle savait que ce choix n'était pas dû à Henry.

- **Dis-moi où est Regina ! **clama Emma, sur un ton ferme.

Elle resserra sa prise sur le lit, l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare.

- **Je ne sens plus mon cœur. Elle me l'a pris. J'ai besoin de le retrouver ! **

- **Mais comment ?! Cora a déjà essayé et elle n'y est pas arrivée ! **s'exclama David, ébahit.

- **Elle a pris l'apparence de Regina. Tout comme pour le meurtre d'Archie je suppose ?**

Emma insista une nouvelle fois, elle toussait déjà :

- **J'aimerais au moins avoir l'occasion de parler à Regina une dernière fois ! Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas encore. Nous sommes liées par une force qui me sidère et qui m'est inconnue. Elle doit bien avoir un nom, non ?**

- **C'est la puissance du vrai amour.**

Emma sursauta, Snow venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce.

Elle semblait étonnamment pâle, comme si elle avait des difficultés à accepter la vérité.

- **J'ai tant de fois voulu rejeter cette hypothèse, mais c'est une certitude maintenant.**

Emma secoua la tête, elle n'avait jusqu'à là pas envisager cette possibilité :

- **Mais Daniel était…**

- **Tu as réussi à sauver Regina alors qu'elle était cliniquement déclarée morte ! Tu t'es rendue à la plage parce que ton cœur te l'ordonnait. Vous vous aimez. **

Alors qu'Emma essayait de se convaincre de ce fait, Snow la poussa fermement contre le lit :

- **Il faut que tu restes ici. Cora l'a ordonnée ! **

La vue d'Emma se brouillait quelque peu depuis qu'elle avait retiré la poche de sang, mais elle distinguait la baguette scintillante qui la jaugeais et dont Snow s'était emparée en arrivant.

- **Maman ! Arrête ça ! **insista Emma, en s'avançant légèrement.

Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres pour franchir la sortie, mais la menace s'avérait grande pour Emma qui voyait ses chances de sauvetage pour Regina s'amoindrir.

- **Snow ! Lâche ça tout de suite !** s'exclama David en se ruant sur sa femme.

Il encercla ses paumes, maitrisant la silhouette de l'institutrice tout en faisant chuter l'objet magique que s'empressa de récupérer Emma.

- **Elle est à la plage ! Sois prudente ! **lança-t-il, en adressant un regard empreint d'amour pour sa fille.

Emma commença alors à courir, tout en s'inquiétant de la santé mentale de sa mère.

**oO § o § Oo**

- **Regina ! **

Emma venait de poser un pied sur le sable mouillé. La douleur la forçait à se courber, elle ne cessait de toussoter. A chaque fois, un filet vermillon s'écoulait de sa gorge en feu.

- **Ça devient intéressant…**

Emma fronça les sourcils en découvrant Cora qui surplombait sa fille plongée dans l'eau.

La blonde nota le petit sourire en coin de la mairesse, ce simple geste qui la revigorait pour combattre.

- **Redonnez-moi mon cœur ! **hurla le shérif, sur un ton ferme.

L'agresseur souria malicieusement, tout en caressant l'organe qui battait furieusement.

- **Tu vas devoir venir le chercher…**

Cora se frotta les mains, faisant apparaitre une boule de feu.

Emma leva fébrilement la baguette qui neutralisa l'impact.

- **Voyons voir si tu sais t'en servir correctement ! **s'exclama Cora en jetant une flopée de boules les plus brûlantes les unes que les autres en direction de la blonde.

Le shérif semblait agiter la baguette aisément, se concentrant sur son objectif. Malheureusement, la fatigue la gagna vite en malmenant son bras sanguinolent pour éviter les obus enflammés.

Emma baissa sa garde, faiblit et une boule de feu finit par s'abattre sur la baguette.

Elle hurla, ses doigts n'avaient pas été épargnés ni la baguette qui devint cendres.

- **La Fée Bleue va me tuer…**chuchota-t-elle, angoissée par la suite des événements.

En un tour de bras, Cora se retrouvait à présent aux côtés d'Emma.

- **Laisse-moi le faire avant…**murmura Cora, en poussant Emma dans la mer.

La blonde cria, se débattant vivement avant d'observer Regina.

L'évidence la frappa alors. La mairesse n'affrontait pas Cora parce qu'elle l'adorait.

- **C'est la fin…**chuchota Emma, la gorge nouée.

Les algues s'étaient ruées sur son corps, l'encerclant avec ardeur.

**oO § o § Oo**

La blonde s'empara de la main de Regina pour la serrer, attendant patiemment l'attaque fatale de Cora. Elle lui adressa ce qu'elle pensait être un dernier regard chaleureux avant de clore ses paupières.

A sa grande surprise, une forte chaleur s'empara de ses doigts, réchauffant son corps gelé par la température de l'eau. Troublée par cette soudaine réaction, les iris clairs s'ouvrèrent à nouveau.

Elle nota l'absence de la mère de Regina, l'effacement de la douleur pour un bien-être intense et viscéral.

Seul restait le cœur flamboyant.

**oO § o § Oo**

- **Je suis désolée.**

Ce fut la première phrase que prononça Regina qui s'accrochait désespérément au cou d'Emma, laissant perler quelques larmes sur ses joues. La mairesse se détestait tant sa dévotion envers sa mère restait sa principale faiblesse.

La blonde semblait plus vigoureuse depuis que son cœur avait repris sa place initiale grâce à Regina. Non seulement sa respiration se faisait moins sinueuse, mais elle avait eu le courage de porter la brune dans ses bras. Emma avait eu un sourire en coin, cette scène paraissait semblable à une autre bien plus dramatique.

- **Tu es avec moi, c'est ce qui importe le plus ! **répondit-elle en déposant un rapide et léger baiser sur la tempe de la brune.

Regina semblait rassurée, sa compagne était bien plus détendue et ne la haïssait pas pour ces énormes contusions et lésions qui ornaient sa peau flétrie.

- **Je ne veux pas retourner à l'hôpital. Je ne m'y sens plus en sécurité ! **clama la mairesse, sur un ton ferme.

Emma acquiesça en silence, tout en commençant à marcher en direction d'un endroit bien plus calme. Elles avaient besoin d'être seules et d'être éloignées de l'agitation familiale.

La blonde observa le ciel soudainement ensoleillé, cette spontanée accalmie qui les entourait.

- **J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est qu'un mince répit…**

**oO § o § Oo**

Regina soupira d'aise quand sa tête fut délicatement posée sur le divan. La douceur de son foyer l'avait manqué, le côté moelleux des coussins également. Elle observait Emma s'affairer auprès d'elle, heureuse de voir que la distance que s'imposait la blonde à son approche s'effaçait de plus en plus.

La première idée d'Emma comme lieu sûr était le manoir, les rues étant plus calmes depuis que Regina avait été hospitalisée.

Elle remercia intérieurement son père d'avoir rangé les affaires pour nourrisson qui trônaient dans le salon, sachant qu'un tel tas de vêtements feraient naitre certaines interrogations dans l'esprit de Regina. C'était certainement la seule chose pour laquelle elle lui devait un peu de reconnaissance.

- **Ça devait aller mieux avec cela !** clama Emma, en déposant une couverture sur les épaules frêles de la brune.

Emma s'attarda sur les jambes grimées, prêtes à remplacer les bandages humides, mais Regina l'arrêta dans sa course.

Les attentions d'Emma lui rappelait sans cesse sa condition d'infirme ce qui l'agaçait, sans compter les allers retours de la blonde qui lui donnait la nausée.

- **Merci de te préoccuper autant de moi.**

Emma souria faiblement :

- **C'est la moindre des choses. Je t'ai accusé dès le départ alors que…**

Regina coupa la blonde, n'acceptant aucunement que celle-ci ressente une quelconque pointe de culpabilité :

- **Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu crois que j'aurais eu un jour le courage de te dire que ma mère a tué Archie, que j'ai assisté à la scène et qu'elle m'a menacée moi, celle qui fut pourtant _La Méchante Reine_ ? Non, jamais je n'aurais voulu paraitre aussi faible devant toi. Je n'endure plus comme avant…**

- **Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? **

Regina prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux d'Emma.

Elle comprenait l'empressement de la blonde, son désir de vérité, mais le sujet était sensible et les répercussions de celui-ci la heurtait encore de plein fouet.

- **Cora a tenté de m'arracher le cœur dans le bureau d'Archie. Malheureusement, tout comme quand elle a essayé avec toi _dans la Forêt Enchantée_, ça n'a pas marché. C'est à ce moment que ma mère a compris que nous étions des_ âmes-sœurs_. **

Emma arqua un sourcil face au dernier mot. Il était encore troublant pour elle de se considérer aussi proche de Regina.

Certes, sa perte de mémoire l'amenait à être protectrice envers Regina, mais elle n'envisageait pas encore l'idée d'être attirée physiquement par la mairesse ou du moins elle luttait pour rejeter ce qui semblait être une évidence pour Regina.

- **C'est pourquoi elle a essayé d'utiliser ma propre apparence pour t'arracher le cœur. Pour confondre ton corps et ton instinct, elle a imprégné ses mains de mon sang pour déconcerter ton âme. Elle a fait apparaître les algues dans ce but. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne reconnais pas ma propre mère. Bien sûr, elle a toujours été machiavélique, toujours envieuse de pouvoirs, mais je pensais tout de même être une attache pour elle. Je sais, ça parait fou…**

Emma hocha la tête devant la déclaration de son interlocutrice, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que Regina avait recherché au retour de sa mère, car elle avait désiré être tout autant aimé durant son enfance.

- **Cora savait qu'en broyant mon cœur, qu'elle broierait le tien également. Vu que nous sommes…des âmes-sœurs comme tu le dis, nous avons un lien qui nous unit et qui se caractérise par la chaleur qui a été garante de notre survie !? **clama Emma, sur un ton hésitant bien que sa réponse était la bonne.

Emma soupira, pensant que Cora avait presque eu ce qu'elle désirait : le décès de Regina, d'Emma et surtout Snow endeuillée comme jamais.

- **En échange de ma noyade, ma mère m'avait promis de te protéger. Elle ne devait pas te torturer. Et moi comme d'habitude, je…**commençai Regina, en sanglotant.

La concernée posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma, essayant dissiper son chagrin en se blottissant contre elle.

Emma ne refusa pas le contact, elle ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer la brune.

- **Que comptes-tu faire ? **demanda –elle, en caressant les cheveux couleur corbeau.

- **Tu m'aiderais à la ramener _au Pays des Merveilles_ ?**

Le shérif fut décontenancée par la nouvelle, mais accepta pour le moment.

Il fallait neutraliser Cora d'une manière ou d'une autre sans ébranler les certitudes de Regina.

- **Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je le ferais. **

- **C'est la seule alternative que j'ai actuellement ! **

Emma n'opposa aucune résistance face à la demande de Regina bien qu'elle doutait que celle-ci ait assez de forces pour faire face à l'envergure des pouvoirs de sa mère.

- **Si on se mobilise tous, je pense qu'on peut arriver à quelque chose. Enfin si on en oublie Ruby qui en sait plus sur ton passé que moi…**

Regina eut un sourire en coin devant le ton équivoque de sa bien-aimée.

- **Serait-ce de la jalousie ? **questionna-t-elle, sur un ton malicieux.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, prétextant une envie de satisfaire sa curiosité :

- **Eh bien Ruby et toi…**

- **Il n'y a jamais rien eu si ce n'est une très bonne entente. Elle a été une des seules à m'écouter sans avoir de préjugés à mon encontre, sans se fier à ma réputation.**

Emma souria rapidement, la réponse semblait l'avoir réconforté.

Elle soupira même bruyamment quand la brune se détacha de son étreinte pour pointer du doigt l'étage.

- **Oublions un peu les autres…J'ai envie de profiter de mon petit garçon !**

Emma se figea face à cette demande déstabilisante. Regina ne devait en aucun cas ne découvrir la chambre de l'adolescent dans laquelle reposaient certainement tous le mobilier qu'elle avait demandé à ses parents.

- **Henry est toujours avec Ruby. J'ai pensé que c'était préférable avec les récents événements ! **clama la blonde, sur un ton détaché, espérant mentir assez profondément pour que la brune n'en ait cure.

La déception finit par se retranscrire sur le visage hâlé. Puis, Emma fut soudainement ébranlée quand le regard noisette s'assombrit et que la voix de la mairesse se fit plus rauque :

- **Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'on soit seules d'un côté…**

Ce qu'Emma redoutait le plus se déroulait sous ses yeux. La brune se mordait les lèvres sensuellement, passant ses mains sous le haut d'Emma avec une facilité sans égale.

- **Non…Pas maintenant…**chuchota-t-elle, en repoussant légèrement les paumes inquisitrices.

Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement quand Regina s'approcha de son oreille pour murmurer, sur un ton mielleux :

- **Et qu'est ce qui nous en empêcherait ?**

Emma comprenait le besoin de la brune, cette envie de se persuader qu'elle était toujours en vie et désirable malgré son handicap.

Malgré tout, la blonde se refusait à un acte pareil sachant la réelle nature de leurs rapports.

- **Il faut que je passe à l'hôpital. On aurait peut-être dû y aller ! Ne serait-ce que pour avoir un fauteuil roulant ! **s'exclama-t-elle, en se levant précipitamment.

Avant qu'Emma n'ait la moindre chance de s'éloigner, Regina l'attira à elle.

- **Et voilà !** s'exclama la mairesse, en tournant légèrement son poignet.

Emma écarquilla les yeux. La mairesse venait de faire apparaitre l'objet qu'elle s'apprêtait à chercher.

Il semblait qu'elle n'ait plus aucune échappatoire.

- **J'ai envie de toi. Et rien ne m'en empêchera ! **insista Regina, en approchant ses lèvres près du visage d'Emma.

La blonde ouvra la bouche pour former une excuse, mais la mairesse avait posé son index dessus pour rejeter toute tentative :

- **Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, on y retournera demain pour ma rééducation. En attendant, laisse-moi fêter mon retour à la maison…**

Regina se rua sur les lèvres d'Emma, entamant un baiser fougueux.

La blonde en oublia toute contenance, se concentrant sur un seul fait qui l'obnubilait et l'inquiétait grandement tant il était significatif et porteur de sens.

Les lèvres de Regina lui avaient manquées.


	8. Chapter 8

Ce chapitre a été long à taper ! Et même après l'avoir modifier plusieurs fois, il y a toujours des choses - bien que je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus, peut-être mon style tout simplement ? - qui me dérangent dans ma manière de faire, bien que les idées suivent ma trame. J'espère donc que vous ne serez pas déçus !

Je préviens / !/ : Il y a un léger **rated M** en début de chapitre, il est situé au premier paragraphe. Vous pouvez le sauter sans soucis, il ne changera rien à votre compréhension.

Purple.W

* * *

**La Reine déchue**

* * *

Emma s'empara fougueusement des lèvres de la mairesse, enfouissant ses mains dans la chevelure ébène. Le parfum fruité de celle-ci la rendait folle, son emprise sur la chemise de Regina se faisait plus prononcée, désirant plus que tout avoir accès à la peau hâlée. La blonde haleta quand la bouche de Regina se retrouva subitement le long de sa mâchoire, déposant une multitude de baiser fiévreux sur sa jugulaire.

Emma la grogna de frustration quand sonnette d'entrée retentit.

- **Continuons !** lança Regina, en lançant un regard suggestif à la blonde tout en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de son haut.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant la vue exquise du soutien-gorge en velours. Elle caressa lentement le tissu, ignorant les appels succinct du carillon.

Le shérif s'arrêta un instant, elle prenait conscience de l'ampleur des faits, de cette attirance soudaine et intense qu'elle éprouvait en découvrant le corps de Regina. Elle s'écarta brusquement, la balafre qui ornait la naissance du décolleté de la brune la faisait frémir tant elle avait peur de la blesser en touchant les plaies non suffisamment résorbées.

Emma se releva précipitamment, elle était décidément trop proche de Regina. Cette envie de céder à ses pulsions était une attitude dangereuse. Elle savait que la brune la blâmerait pour son comportement désinvolte et cette sensuelle promiscuité.

Elle savait qu'elle causait de la peine à Regina, mais c'était certainement un bien pour un mal. Emma se rassurait en pensant que Regina finirait par comprendre, une fois son amnésie passagère finie.

Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, se tapissait une inquiétude grandissante, celle qui rejetait les conclusions du médecin et envisageait la perte de mémoire de Regina comme irréversible.

- **Tu le sens ? **

Eperdue dans ses pensées, Emma n'avait pas aperçu que Regina la retenait par la main.

La brune avait posé les phalanges de sa compagne sur son propre cœur.

- **Il ne bat que pour toi.**

Emma souria, la tendresse dont faisait preuve Regina l'étonnait à chaque fois.

Mieux encore, la délicatesse dont faisait preuve la mairesse avait don de lui faire oublier toutes ses convictions, tous ces préjugés qui défilaient dans son esprit sur une possible relation plus qu'haineuse entre elle et la mère adoptive de son fils.

La blonde semblait décontenancée tant la frontière entre le jeu de rôle qu'elle s'infligeait au départ et ce que son âme tout entière lui intimait maintenant, cette affection qui grandissait de plus en plus envers la brune, semblait mince.

Emma avait besoin de réfléchir.

Elle en trouva l'opportunité quand les coups portés à la porte redoublèrent de vivacité.

oO § o § Oo

Emma inspira profondément, essayant vainement d'oublier la chaleur qui circulait dans ses veines depuis que les lèvres pulpeuses de Regina s'étaient posées sur sa peau. Elle se haïssait d'avoir céder à la tentation bien que l'idée de se sentir à nouveau aimée à sa juste valeur lui faisait un bien fou.

Retrouvant un peu de constance, elle ouvra enfin la porte en bois massive sur laquelle un invité s'acharnait depuis un moment.

- **Snow ?**

Emma fronça les sourcils en découvrant sa mère sur le perron. La rancœur était encore trop tenace pour la blonde.

- **Je préférais largement quand tu m'appelais _Maman._**

Le shérif soupira, fatiguée à l'idée de débattre en plein milieu de la soirée. Elle allait refermer la porte quand Snow intercepta la poignée.

- **Je voulais simplement savoir si tu allais bien ! **clama l'institutrice, pour justifier sa présence.

- **Tu devrais demander à Regina. Tu sais, ton ex-belle-mère qui est maintenant handicapée grâce à toi.**

Emma s'efforçait d'être froide et sans pitié, espérant que son interlocutrice comprenne les répercutions horribles que ses actes avaient engendrés.

- **Je vais bien comme tu le vois.**

Devant le manque de réaction de sa mère, Emma s'apprêta à partir.

Elle s'arrêta cependant dans sa démarche. Non seulement elle avait assez fuit pour la journée, mais elle voulait sincèrement que l'institutrice se confonde en excuses et redevienne ce parent qu'elle chérissait.

- **Je suis désolée.**

Les yeux clairs du shérif s'embrumèrent en entendant ces quelques mots, elle détestait la rancœur qui accaparait son cœur tout entier sans relâche.

Et pourtant, elle la laissait s'exprimer librement. Emma avait besoin d'évacuer ses ressentiments.

- **Et alors ? **

- **J'aimerais avoir eu le courage de t'avouer mon alliance avec Cora. Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir causé du tort. **

Une larme s'écoula sur la joue de la blonde. Sa plus grande erreur avait été d'aspirer à une vie familiale heureuse alors que ce simple souhait était impossible à concrétiser.

- **Je te croyais brave. Je te pensais courageuse. C'est ce que chaque petite fille pense de sa mère, non ? J'aurais dû savoir que ce mythe était faux. En réalité, tu es loin d'être celle que j'idéalisais. **

Elles s'observèrent, l'âme en peine, avant qu'Emma n'effaça la gouttelette qui ruisselait le long sa pommette.

Elle inspira bruyamment avant de lancer un regard inquisiteur à sa mère. Elle souria légèrement, pensant qu'elle adoptait trait pour trait l'attitude hautaine et froide de Regina malgré le chagrin qui l'animait. Même face à ce dialogue lancinant, Emma arrivait à penser à la brune et à ce besoin insistant qui consistait à l'embrasser à nouveau. L'attraction était décidément forte entre les deux femmes.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ ? **

Emma fixa son attention sur son interlocutrice, convaincue que la concernée n'était pas ici uniquement pour discuter.

- **Je voulais te rendre ce qui te revient de droit.**

Emma écarquilla les yeux quand sa génitrice lui confia son arme de service.

La blonde, qui avait constaté la disparition de son révolver après l'enlèvement de Regina, s'était imaginé des tas de scénarios pour l'expliquer, mais aucun n'impliquait son ainée. Snow l'avait désarmée délibérément.

- **C'était toi ?! **s'écria Emma, en haussant le ton.

Snow hocha la tête difficilement. Elle savait qu'elle attisait la haine de sa fille à son égard.

- **Je devais t'empêcher de riposter contre Cora. Elle est certes robuste, mais pas immortelle.**

La brune eut tout de même un pincement au cœur quand elle vit qu'Emma ne se préoccupait guère de ce pas, de cet effort qu'elle effectuait en sa direction.

La blonde scruta l'arme à feu, pensant qu'elle ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité face à la grandeur de Cora.

Elle redonna donc l'objet à sa mère tout en s'expliquant :

- **Tu devrais la donner à la Fée Bleue. C'est le seul lot de consolation que j'ai à présent.**

Snow arqua un sourcil, étonnée de ce revirement de situation qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas envisagé. Selon Snow, l'acte d'Emma était synonyme de rejet, le pardon n'était plus envisageable.

- **La baguette a cédé sous les attaques de Cora ! **narra Emma, d'une voix douce.

Snow resta hébétée face à cette déclaration.

Elle était persuadée qu'Emma possédait en elle assez de forces pour vaincre une entité comme la mère de Regina. Elle avait observé les capacités magiques d'Emma quand Cora avait essayé de subtiliser le cœur de sa fille, la première fois.

Snow était donc étonnée d'apprendre que Cora soit toujours vivante et malheureusement, en liberté.

- **Tu ne l'as pas éliminé ?!**

- **Et comment j'aurais pu ? Non seulement elle maitrise les algues à la perfection, mais le lancer de boules de feu tout aussi bien ! Je crains que nous n'ayons obtenu qu'un gain de temps supplémentaire…**

Snow culpabilisa à l'instant même où Emma lui dévoila l'état de ses doigts, rougis et contusionnés.

- **Les conséquences sont trop graves pour que je te pardonne ! Et je ne parle pas que de Regina ! Tout le monde est effrayé maintenant, même Rumple alors qui est censé être le plus puissant de tous ici ! Depuis que Cora est arrivée, elle…Minute ! Comment est-elle arrivée ici d'ailleurs ? **demanda le shérif, sur un ton accusateur.

La professeur s'exclama vivement, réfutant l'inculpation :

- **Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Laisse-moi une chance de…**

- **Mais je t'en ai laissé une ! Quand on a parlé ce soir-là, quand Regina a été admise à l'hôpital, je t'ai dit que je te suspectais, qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche…Tu aurais pu tout avouer ! Je t'aurais aidé ! **

Emma ne pouvait utiliser ses sens affutés pour détecter un quelconque mensonge caché, la nuit noire l'empêchait de distinguer correctement le visage de sa mère.

Cependant, la blonde se méfiait plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

- **De toute façon, le contrat est fini. J'ai effectué ma dernière tâche, je ne lui dois plus aucune dévotion et je ne risque rien ! Je pourrais peut-être, peut-être…te dévoiler le plan de Cora. **

Emma leva les yeux au ciel devant la proposition de sa mère qui s'appliquait à l'aider uniquement car elle était à présent hors de danger.

- **Tu arrives un peu tard ! On sait déjà tous que Cora veut tuer Regina !**

- **Il y autre chose. Cora voit bien plus grand…**

Emma fronça les sourcils, empoignant fermement le poignet de son interlocutrice. Elle espérait avoir de l'avance sur les projets de Cora et pouvoir les contrer si Snow se confiait.

- **Il faudrait te faire soigner d'abord. Retourne à l'hôpital ! **ordonna la plus âgée, sur un ton ferme.

Emma secoua la tête rapidement, refusant d'accepter un quelconque chantage affectif.

De plus, Emma prenait en compte la santé de sa seule alliée à présent, la seule qui ne l'avait jamais trahie jusqu'à présent, le seul soutien qui lui restait.

- **Regina n'est paisible qu'ici ! **

- **Tu fais passer Regina avant toi ?! **s'exaspéra Snow, en serrant les poings.

L'institutrice n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter le rapprochement rapide qui s'était effectué entre celles qui furent ennemies et qui partageaient depuis quelques jours, une troublante alchimie et entente.

- **Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse vu que vous n'avez cessé de la laisser s'effondrer ! Je peux comprendre ta passivité, que tu la déteste, mais…Regina est un être humain ! C'est tout sauf respectueux que de la précipiter aux affres de la mort !**

- **J'ai voulu te préserver ! On allait t'arracher à moi si je n'agissais pas ! Je ne voulais pas ressentir cette douleur…Pas une seconde fois ! Tu aurais fait la même chose pour Henry ! **

Un long silence prit place.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Emma empathie à la détresse de sa mère. Son petit garçon était certainement la seule personne pour laquelle elle se parjurerait.

- **Mon cœur ?**

Emma reprit ses esprits en entendant la voix de Regina qui l'appelait depuis le salon.

La blonde consulta rapidement sa montre, découvrant que la discussion s'avérait plus longue qu'elle ne l'eut pensé.

- **J'arrive ! **clama le shérif, en espérant que la mairesse fasse preuve d'un peu de patience.

Emma passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour rassurer la brune rapidement, un sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage.

Etonnamment, Emma appréciait de plus en plus les surnoms affectifs de Regina à son égard.

- **Les choses ont quelques peu changés ces temps-ci !** lança Emma, pour légitimer cette familiarité dont la mairesse faisait preuve, mais qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

- **Comment ai-je pu louper ceci ? Je veux dire…Je sais bien qu'elle t'est _destinée_ même si ce mot m'horripile, mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à t'installer ici aussi vite. Je pensais même que tu allais revenir ce soir.**

Emma soupira devant la naïveté dont Snow faisait preuve à ses yeux. Leur relation ne pouvait s'améliorer aussi vite, s'il y avait un moyen d'arranger le lien qui s'était brisé d'ailleurs.

- **Avoir une mère cruelle en commun nous a rapprochées…**

Snow ne fit guère attention à la phrase prononcée et encore moins au ton employé. Elle savait qu'elle devrait persévérer.

- **Tu l'aime ? **

La question semblait être une évidence pour Snow, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre pour essayer d'accepter cette relation qui détonnait et qui était loin d'être celle qu'elle eut rêvée pour son enfant.

- **Je dirais que…Je l'apprécie. J'aime cette Regina qui fait preuve d'une douceur sans égale. J'essaye d'accepter l'idée qu'elle soit mon âme-sœur, même si c'est vraiment étonnant…**

- **Et ce bébé au fait ? Ton père m'a dit que…**

Emma coupa court à la conversation, elle ne désirait pas aborder ce sujet tortueux pour le moment :

- **Je dois y aller. Par contre, j'espère te revoir demain. **

Le visage de l'institutrice s'illumina, elle voyait en cette demande un brin d'espoir pour une réconciliation :

- **On pourrait aller boire un chocolat au _Granny's_ ! Ou mieux encore, je pourrais t'en faire un et…**

Emma secoua la tête, brisant les idéaux de Snow en quelques mots :

- **Non. Je ne suis pas prête à ça ! **

Snow ouvra la bouche pour répliquer, mais sa fille ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- **Je compte sur toi pour me livrer ici le plan de Cora à la première heure. Ne me déçois pas.**

La porte se referma aussi rapidement qu'elle fut ouverte.

O § o § Oo

Quand Emma fut enfin de retour dans le salon, le spectacle qui lui fut offert l'émerveilla.

Regina était assoupie, un sourire aux lèvres. La tension qu'Emma avait accumulée suite à la discussion plutôt houleuse avec sa mère s'effaça immédiatement. Cette simple vue qui lui était donnée avait la faculté de la relaxer.

Emma s'éclipsa à l'étage pour récupérer une couverture. Elle tenait à s'occuper du rétablissement de la brune et à ne négliger aucun soin.

Alors qu'elle allait redescendre, elle jeta un œil à la chambre de son fils, encombrée par les affaires que David avait déposé. Elle pensa profiter du sommeil de la brune pour commencer quelques arrangements et monter ne serait-ce que le lit, mais décida finalement de redescendre. Il lui fallait dormir pour réussir à gagner le prochain combat qui arriverait certainement avec grand fracas.

Elle recouvra Regina, pensant qu'elle devrait s'occuper de l'alimentation de la brune par la suite pour qu'elle retrouve du poids et la silhouette gracieuse qu'elle avait auparavant.

Emma resta un moment au bord du divan à veiller au repos de la mairesse avant de laisser son instinct la guider et laisser ses craintes s'évanouir. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'allongea dans les bras de la brune, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'endormie.

C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle faisait preuve d'autant d'audace et qu'elle n'envisageait plus de fermer les yeux sans le parfum de Regina.

Elle constatait avec joie qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et apaisée depuis un long moment.

oO § o § Oo

Emma sursauta, tombant lourdement sur le sol du salon.

Un bruit assourdissant raisonnait à travers les murs, du plâtre s'effritait et tombait avec avidité sur le parquet.

- **La Terre tremble ?!** s'écria Regina, qui s'était réveillée à la minute même où Emma avait chuté et entrainé la couverture dans sa lancée.

- **C'est plus grave qu'une simple secousse !** s'écria la blonde, en prenant rapidement la brune dans ses bras.

Elle entrevit les escaliers en marbre se fissurer avec horreur, les premiers meubles chuter à quelques mètres d'elle.

- **L'étage s'écroule ! **hurla la blonde en se précipitant à l'extérieur, tout en protégeant du mieux la brune des éclats de matériaux.

Emma soupira quand elle atteignit le pommier du manoir. A sa grande surprise, toute agitation avait cessée quand elle avait posé le pied sur le perron.

Regina avait resserré sa prise autour du cou de la blonde, ravie que celle-ci soit aussi dévouée à sa cause.

- **Emma ! Cora est ici ! **hurla Snow, en accourant aux côtés de sa fille.

Emma observa le palier détruit et l'habitation complétement chamboulée.

- **Je crois que je l'avais compris…**

- **Cora cherche à acquérir plus de pouvoirs ! Elle a en tête de posséder les _Quatre éléments_ et d'être ainsi invincible ! **s'écria l'institutrice, affolée.

Emma resta un moment hébétée, pensant que sa mère faisait référence à un film tant ce scénario était glauque et insensé.

- **Laisse-moi deviner ! Il ne lui reste plus que _le Vent_, c'est ça ? **demanda-t-elle, après un moment de silence.

Snow hocha la tête difficilement.

Regina observa le visage de sa compagne, l'air grave qui s'y retranscrivait l'intriguait :

- **Pourrait-on éclairer ma lanterne ?**

La professeur clama alors la vérité, à la plus grande satisfaction d'Emma :

- **Ta mère à tuer Ursula pour obtenir et maitriser _l'Eau_, puis je ne sais qui pour _le Feu_ et maintenant elle a_ la Terre._ Non seulement elle réduit le nombre d'habitants, mais elle va détruire la ville si ça continue ! Elle fera tout pour t'affaiblir Regina, pour te rendre impuissante face à la perte de ces gens ! Et ensuite, quand tu seras au plus bas, elle te tuera. **

- **Elle est toujours aussi sadique…**chuchota le shérif, exaspérée.

Emma soupira, son bras la tirailla au point qu'elle en tremble. Pour ne pas lâcher prise, elle s'assai sur les marches menant au manoir, la brune sur ses genoux.

Regina semblait confortablement installée sur les genoux d'Emma bien que la posture n'embarrasse Snow qui détourna rapidement le regard pour leur dévoiler une de ses trouvailles.

- **Cependant, on a trouvé un moyen de devancer Cora !** déclara-t-elle, fière.

A la vue de la petite boite que montra Snow, Regina s'agita énergiquement, frappant Emma rageusement au thorax :

- **Empare –toi du coffret ! Je t'en supplie ! **

Emma essaya de dissiper la colère de la brune, ne comprenant pas la raison de l'affolement de celle-ci.

- **Rumple nous a aidés. Il a côtoyé Cora plus que de raison. Il est un des seuls qui pouvait savoir où reposait son cœur ! **

Emma comprit alors le dessein de sa mère et se leva rapidement pour tenter de s'emparer du petit coffre.

- **Arrêtez ! Ça ne vous mènera à rien !** suppliait Regina, sur un ton hystérique.

Quand la mairesse leva le bras pour utiliser sa magie et récupérer le bien, elle fut arrêtée. Un autre faisceau bleuté l'avait touché à la tête.

Emma leva le regard en direction de l'opposant qui n'était autre que la Fée Bleue, armée. La blonde était scandalisée par la manière d'agir des habitants qui s'étaient définitivement ligués pour commettre un meurtre, faisant taire ceux qui s'y opposaient.

- **Vous avez retrouvé votre baguette ?!** s'égosilla Emma, en observant l'instrument qui avait frappé Regina violemment à la tête.

- **Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment donné à vrai dire…**

- **Quoi ?!**

Emma était sidérée par les faits qu'elle apprenait, découvrant que même les concitoyens l'avaient trompée.

- **Quand la nouvelle de la venue de Cora s'est répandue en ville, j'ai de suite mis mes biens les plus précieux à l'écart. On évite les erreurs les plus flagrantes avec le temps…Jusqu'à hier, ta mère était persuadée d'avoir usurpé ma baguette. Elle avait l'air d'ailleurs bien confuse en me donnant ton arme ! **rétorqua la fée, sur un ton malicieux.

La blonde serra les poings, elle semblait être victime d'une machination :

- **Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous jouez tous un double jeu ou quoi ?! **

- **La baguette que tu avais dans les mains était un simple morceau de bois façonné. Elle en avait l'apparence, mais ne possédait aucune magie. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais laisser une chance à Cora ?! **

Emma secoua la tête, complétement déboussolée à l'idée d'avoir été dupée :

- **Mais la baguette…Elle a fonctionnée quand j'ai combattue Cora ! Je n'ai pas rêvé ! **

- **C'est ta propre magie qui s'est mise en marche. C'est ce que j'essayais d'expliquer à ta mère hier. Tu possèdes de quoi défier Cora . Avec les pouvoirs de Regina combinés aux tiens, tu as même de quoi l'éliminer, bien que tu ne seras pas capable de le faire volontairement. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est enfuie. Cora est trop faible face à une aura aussi puissante. Du moins, elle le sera tant qu'elle ne disposera pas du dernier élément.**

Le cœur du shérif se serra, en quelques minutes le cas de Cora devenait encore plus urgent à traiter et plus effrayant.

- **Et comment suis-je sensé croire tout ça ? Cora n'a jamais été lâche ! **s'exclama-t-elle, en se rappelant que Cora était du genre à initier les affrontements et non à les fuir.

- **Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle s'entendait si bien avec Rumple ?**

Emma jeta un œil à la brune évanouie sur le bitume. Elle devait respecter son choix même s'il était évident que tous suivaient Snow.

- **Repose ce cœur !** cria Emma, alors que Snow le serrait nerveusement entre ses mains.

- **Cette femme a tué ma mère, Emma ! Elle m'a manipulé…Elle a fait de même avec Regina ! Ne me dis pas que tu veux la protéger ! **s'injuria la concernée, en reculant près de son mari.

Emma regarda ses amis et son père qui demeuraient immobile alors qu'elle s'acharnait à riposter à chaque réplique de Snow :

- **Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une criminelle ! Et depuis quand prends-tu la cause de Regina à cœur, hein ?!**

- **Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour avoir une prise de conscience, mais je t'aime. Je serais prête à accepter n'importe quoi pour ne pas te perdre.**

Emma s'approcha légèrement, espérant que sa mère ne recule pas à nouveau ou commence à courir car ses poumons n'avaient pas encore retrouvés toute leur énergie.

- **Dans ce cas, laisse Cora retourner _au Pays des Merveilles_. C'est un compromis qui comblera les intérêts de tout le monde.**

- **Elle fera tout pour revenir ici !**

Emma était à présent si proche qu'elle posa sa main sur l'organe luisant.

Elle observa l'air crispé qu'abordait sa mère et recula, surprise du mensonge qui s'y reflétait.

- **Si tu ne l'aide pas à s'évader, tout ira bien.**

- **Je…**commençai Snow, rouge de honte.

- **A jouer sur deux tableaux, tu as finis par t'y perdre. Ton cœur est en train de noircir, Snow ! **

Emma eut un sourire en coin en entendant la voix de Regina.

Celle-ci se réveillait difficilement, il lui sembla que le sort avait répercuté avec violence.

- **Et je devrais la croire ?! **

- **S'il y a une personne ici qui s'y connait dans ce domaine, c'est bien moi. Mon cœur est devenu noir comme du charbon autrefois. Ça se repend vite et ton envie de vengeance t'aura bientôt consumée ! **continua la mairesse, sur un ton ferme.

Devant le manque de réaction de l'institutrice, Regina se tourna en direction de David. Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour conserver sa famille unie.

- **Si tu ne veux pas perdre ta femme, il faut convaincre Jefferson de nous donner un chapeau. Après avoir affaiblit ma mère, il ne faudra que quelques minutes pour l'activer ! **expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

Snow tenta de riposter, mais la foule était déjà déterminée à planifier la pensée de Regina.

L'institutrice avait perdu tout pouvoir d'oratrice depuis qu'elle venait d'être nommée comme impliquée dans l'arrivée de Cora dans ce monde, comme celle qui avait menacé leur vie auparavant tranquille.

Elle était à présent celle à détester.

oO § o § Oo

- **Tu as été convaincante comme jamais ! **lança Emma en embrassant tendrement le front de Regina.

Elle tenait la mairesse contre elle à présent et elles profitaient ensemble d'un moment de calme à l'abri du pommier.

- **On va attendre avant de crier victoire. Ta mère change facilement de camp comme tu as pu le constater ! **

Emma hocha la tête tristement, il était vrai que sa mère devenait roublarde. Regina déposa une rafale de baisers dans le cou de la blonde pour la consoler.

- **Et si je profitais de cet instant de répit pour restaurer mon manoir ? Il ne ressemble vraiment plus à rien…**dit-elle, en observant les décombres de la porte d'entrée.

La brune avait levé la main, prête à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour réparer les dégâts, mais Emma lui saisit le poignet et y déposa un doux baiser.

- **C'est vrai que ta mère ne fait pas dans la dentelle, mais…Tu as besoin de te ménager. **

Regina hocha la tête, enfouissant son visage contre le cou du shérif.

Elle colla son corps entier contre celui d'Emma, appréciant l'étreinte dans laquelle elle s'était confinée.

- **Ma mère sera bien là-bas. Elle sera toujours aussi méprisante, mais avec moins d'envergure. **

Les larmes perlaient sur la peau du shérif.

Emma caressa délicatement les cheveux couleur corbeau, elle comprenait le chagrin de la brune qui regrettait de ne pas avoir eu une mère aussi aimante et attentionnée que Snow qui avait certes, commis l'invraisemblable, mais qui l'avait fait pour ceux qu'elle adorait.

- **Si seulement Cora avait son cœur…Si seulement elle pouvait t'aimer comme tu l'aime ! **commença Emma, en resserrant sa prise sur Regina.

- **Ce jour n'arrivera jamais. Si ma mère a retiré son cœur, c'est certainement pour une bonne raison. C'est dur à dire, mais n'allons pas rajouter d'autres problèmes. **

Emma essuya rapidement les larmes de Regina, essayant de la faire sourire du mieux possible :

- **Et après ça…Nous aurons enfin le temps de s'occuper de toi. Je te jure que tes jambes te reviendront. **

Regina embrassa langoureusement sa compagne, avant d'ajouter :

- **J'ai de la chance d'avoir une femme aussi déterminée ! Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.**

Etonnamment, Emma fit perdurer l'échanger, glissant ses mains délicatement sur les courbes de la mairesse, commençant par ses jambes malmenées.

- **Je t'aime aussi.**

Regina souria à pleine dents, la déclaration d'Emma et ses gestes la revigorait.

Elle savait que cela signifiait beaucoup et appréciait tant ce moment, qu'elle supplia Emma de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Cependant, Emma ne le fit pas.

La blonde fixait sa compagne dubitative, elle venait de commettre l'irréparable.

Non seulement Emma s'était trop impliquée personnellement, mais elle sentait son cœur battre vigoureusement et la perspective d'aimer à nouveau l'effrayait, encore plus si cette attirance était pour la femme qui la détestait en vérité.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Emma reprit ses esprits quand elle aperçut Regina prendre un objet qui avait été projeté à l'extérieur après l'éboulement.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Regina tenait entre ses mains, un des hochets qu'avait emmené son père.


	9. Chapter 9

J'avoue vous avoir un peu délaissé ces derniers temps, mais ce chapitre vous apportera une bonne dose d'action qui vous fera oublier l'attente, j'en suis sûre !

Vous comprendrez donc - avec la fin de ce chapitre- qu'il faudra attendre un peu avant d'avoir une nouvelle scène Rated M. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'est toujours aussi important pour la suite !

Purple.W

* * *

**La Reine déchue**

* * *

Emma soupira. Ce stupide hochet venait de réduire à néant ce moment idyllique qu'elle passait avec Regina.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait la mairesse, elle s'autorisait à envisager la brune d'un autre oeil, loin de cette femme autoritaire qui la malmenait depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke.

Emma éprouvait à présent d'autres sentiments à l'égard de Regina. Depuis la convalescence de celle-ci, la blonde s'y était certainement trop attachée.

- **C'est pour Henry !** admit Emma, en baissant le regard au sol.

Le shérif se blâmait de céder aussi facilement aux mensonges pour préserver la santé de Regina.

- **Notre fils a un an. Il est un peu trop âgé pour avoir ce genre de jouets.**

Emma écarquilla les yeux, la réalité de Regina venait de la confondre. Elle venait de perdre toute crédibilité.

- **C'est un lit que je vois ?! Que suis-je sensé en déduire ?! **s'écria Regina, en haussant le ton.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le lit à barreaux monté par David venait de s'affaler sur la porte en marbre. Les propres décombres venaient de la dénoncer.

- **C'est juste qu'après ton hospitalisation…J'ai compris que la vie était trop courte pour s'arrêter à un enfant.**

Elle espérait que Regina ne démasque pas l'hypocrisie dont elle faisait preuve avec ses fabulations.

- **Mais Henry n'a que…**commença Regina, bouche bée.

Le shérif paniquait devant l'étonnement de son interlocutrice. Emma était si effrayée à l'idée que Regina retrouve ses souvenirs et éradique tout rapprochement avec elle.

- **Je sais, ça te semble précipité mais, je suis loin de t'obliger à y penser maintenant. C'est bien pour ça que je cachais tout ça. J'attendais que tu sois plus…réceptive ! **argumenta Emma, sur un ton ferme.

La blonde essayait de paraitre convaincue par ses propos. Il semblait que plus l'imposture était grande, plus elle était facile à accepter pour Regina.

- **Tu sais que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ? **demanda celle-ci, en souriant.

Emma arqua un sourcil, ses nerfs se tendaient moins en découvrant l'engouement de Regina. La brune avait décidément une confiance sans faille envers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa femme.

- **Tu sais quand tu es arrivée ici, ta grossesse était presque à terme. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te seconder et je l'ai beaucoup regretté.**

Emma hocha la tête, elle se remémorait l'histoire que Regina lui avait confié concernant leur relation, notamment la première fois qu'elle avait vu la blonde enceinte, errer dans la ville. Le shérif ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette version était bien moins pesante que la première rencontre dont elle se souvenait avec la mairesse.

- **Je t'aime et je ne demande qu'à partager cette expérience avec toi quand je serais devenue autre chose qu'_Ariel la petite sirène_.**

Emma eut un pincement au cœur en entrevoyant le sourire franc de Regina se changer en une mine emplie de tristesse. Sa partenaire avait énormément de difficultés à accepter ce que le coup du sort lui infligeait. Elle était devenue en quelques heures une de ses victimes impotentes qu'elle avait côtoyées lorsque qu'elle fut Reine et ce changement d'état la dévastait.

- **J'ai une surprise pour toi.**

Emma s'écarta légèrement de la silhouette de Regina pour saisir un paquet posé près du pommier. Elle savait que le contenu redonnerait foi en la brune.

- **Tu l'as usurpé ?** s'exclama Regina en serrant le coffret contre elle-même.

La blonde eut un sourire en coin en découvrant l'émerveillement qui se retranscrivait dans les iris noisette. Regina revivait, une lueur de malice envahissait le regard auparavant sombre et terne.

- **Snow me l'a donné après que je l'ai démasquée.**

Regina fixait avec entrain le présent. Elle se remémora les récents événements et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma.

La mairesse savait que la blonde avait besoin de réconfort depuis que Snow s'empêtrait dans les ténèbres.

Regina avait toujours perçu sa mère comme cruelle, depuis son adolescence.

Emma, elle, avait toujours espéré que sa mère soit une femme bien et accomplie. Regina avait même aperçu avec joie les efforts qu'Emma faisait depuis qu'elle savait la vérité sur son arbre généalogique. Et à présent, Regina comprenait à quel point Emma était déçue et terrifiée de la tournure des faits, du comportement de celle qu'elle avait admirée.

- **Je suis désolée Emma…**murmura la brune, en enserrant la blonde contre sa poitrine.

La concernée se raidit un moment, étonnée de cette soudaine proximité.

L'instant d'après, elle laissa son anxiété s'envoler et sa chevelure dorée s'appesantir sur les seins qu'elle avait auparavant contemplés.

Emma pensa qu'il était temps de profiter de ce que le destin lui apportait avant qu'il ne détruise cette complicité qui se construisait.

- **Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ma mère a amené la tienne ici. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. En réalité, tu n'as rien fait de mal depuis la mort de Daniel. Ce sont les circonstances qui ont engendrés le problème qui nous rattrape actuellement ! **clama-t-elle, sur un ton froid.

Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel Emma refusa l'idée que Regina se nomme coupable. Tout n'était que dualité et le shérif espérait secrètement que Regina parvienne à réussir la tâche qu'elle désirait accomplir.

- **Tu sais que tu m'épates, Emma ? L'idée que tu prennes soin de moi avec autant de douceur, c'est déjà dément ! Personne ne s'est jamais préoccupé de moi avant. N'importe qui ici aurait détruit le cœur de ma mère et toi, malgré tout ce qu'elle t'a infligé, tu viens de me le rapporter ! C'est incroyable !** s'exclama Regina, en observant l'organe luisant à l'abri de l'arbre.

Emma caressa du bout des doigts les lèvres rouges sang, essayant de repousser ce désir qui l'animait constamment à présent sans qu'elle ne puisse le refreiner ou en comprendre l'origine.

Elle ne pouvait rejeter l'idée qu'elle s'épanchait de plus en plus. Son âme devenait entièrement attirée par les baisers suaves.

- **Il y a un début à tout. Et puis sa mort ne résoudrait rien. N'est-elle pas censé être ma belle-mère ?** demanda la blonde, sur un ton ironique.

La brune éclata de rire devant la raillerie.

Emma se félicita de l'effet de sa plaisanterie, mais reprit plus sérieusement :

- **Regina…Tu es la femme la plus loyale, la plus digne et certainement la plus clémente de cette ville. Ce cœur te revient. De toute façon, je n'allais pas le laisser aux mains des deux grands-mères qui font tout pour nous tuer. **

L'intéressée observa l'organe, perplexe, avant d'acquiescer en silence.

Elle dévoila alors ses ambitions à sa compagne :

- **Je vais aller le remettre au caveau. **

Emma fronça les sourcils suite à cette déclaration, n'acceptant aucunement cette démarche qui lui semblait risquée :

- **Tu comptes te rendre là-bas toute seule ?**

Regina haussa les épaules, elle était plus que confiante :

- **Il suffira que je me téléporte. La marche ne sera pas possible.**

- **Tu es fragile, Regina ! **s'exclama Emma, avec ferveur.

La brune grimaça légèrement devant l'appellation, mais n'en fit pas part tant Emma semblait inquiète. Elle caressa doucement la paume de la blonde pour la relaxer avant d'essayer de la calmer :

- **La porte est scellée avec du sang familial. Il n'y a que moi qui peux activer l'entrée.**

- **Mais ta mère également ! **clama Emma, nerveusement.

Devant le regard clair qui la suppliait, Regina finit par admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide :

- **Très bien, retrouve –moi là-bas d'ici une demi-heure. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant.**

Alors que la brune allait disparaitre, Emma saisit fermement le bras de la mairesse.

- **Et je fais quoi pendant ce temps-là ? **interrogea-t-elle, calmement.

- **Si tu allais donner une deuxième chance à ta mère ?**

Devant la proposition de Regina, Emma resta hébétée :

- **Je rêve ou c'est toi qui me dis de me réconcilier avec Snow alors que tu en es incapable ?!**

Regina trembla légèrement, il était clair que le pardon n'était pas de rigueur pour elle. Cependant, elle savait qu'Emma avait besoin d'une présence maternelle à ses côtés.

- **Il n'est pas trop tard pour mettre ton égo de côté ! **

- **Je vais avoir du mal ! Elle est coupable, Regina ! **cria le shérif, en haussant le ton.

Le regard noisette s'assombrit rapidement pour devenir menaçant :

- **Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Gina ! **

Emma sursauta, elle n'utilisait pas ce surnom pour la simple raison qu'elle le trouvait inapproprié sachant leurs réels rapports qui étaient loin d'être harmonieux. Le tutoiement signifiait déjà beaucoup trop pour Emma qui avait franchi une limite qu'elle faisait plus que de dépasser. Elle prenait même un malin plaisir à laisser son cœur s'accrocher à la brune.

- **Ta mère n'est coupable que de t'aimer. N'oublie pas que, même si elle a été une copie de Cora pour commettre ses choses monstrueuses, elle possède quelque chose de bien différent. Ta mère a un cœur, Emma ! Elle ressent des sentiments qui l'ont conduit à la folie pour te préserver, mais elle t'aime.**

Emma hocha la tête, bien qu'elle semble encore partagée entre la clémence qu'elle pouvait accorder à Snow et la colère qui la consumait :

- **Que me conseilles-tu ? **

- **Tu devrais lui parler quand ma mère ne sera plus présente pour l'influencer. Snow n'est pas une cause perdue. Tu as la chance d'avoir une famille qui t'aime contrairement à moi.**

Emma serra plus fortement sa poigne, obligeant la brune à lui faire face :

- **Ne dis pas ça ! Que fais-tu d'Henry ?**

- **Je n'ai pas pu le voir depuis mon hospitalisation ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu l'éloignais ?**

Emma recula légèrement, décontenancée par le regard furieux et rancunier que lui adressait Regina. Il la transperçait de parts en parts, lui renvoyant non seulement tous ses mensonges à la figure, mais également un sentiment intense de culpabilité.

- **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…**déclara Emma, hésitante.

La blonde ne savait comment se justifier sans trop en dévoiler.

- **Ah oui ?! Tu agis étrangement depuis le début, Emma ! Tu sais ce qui aurait été logique ? Que tu m'autorise à le voir dès mon entrée à l'hôpital ! C'est certainement la seule personne ici qui n'aurait pas vu mon handicap ! As-tu déjà imaginé le réconfort qu'il pourrait m'apporter ?! **

A présent, Regina laissait la tension accumulée se dissiper, les larmes embrumaient déjà ses yeux.

Elle aimait tant Emma, mais les agissements de sa femme l'agaçait surtout quand elle réfutait son envie de voir son petit garçon.

- **Je vais t'expliquer !**

- **Tu ne m'expliqueras rien du tout ! Je vais au caveau ! **répondit froidement Regina, en repoussant la blonde qui essayait de la retenir.

- **Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une étrangère en face de moi. Je ne te comprends plus ! **murmura finalement la brune, avant de s'éclipser en un tour de bras.

Les mots de Regina frappèrent Emma en plein cœur, le broyant littéralement.

La blonde tapa durement le pommier, énervée de la lâcheté dont elle faisait preuve.

Avait-elle perdu Regina ?

oO § o § Oo

- **Henry !**

Le cœur d'Emma bondit de joie quand elle enserra enfin son fils.

Après s'être acharné sur le végétal du manoir, elle s'était rendu au _Granny's_.

La marche l'avait aidé à faire le point sur son attitude qu'elle qualifiait à présent de désinvolte et inappropriée avec Regina.

Elle avait décidé de lui clamer la vérité. Elle s'était promis de tout lui dire dès que Cora serait retournée dans son monde. Elle n'épargnerait pas Regina, elle arrêtait de lui clamer des balivernes même si ça endommagerait son corps meurtri. Emma ne supportait plus de feinter, elle voulait être sincère avec la brune qui ne cessait de prendre plus de place, au fur et à mesure, dans son cœur.

La blonde était alors retournée au seul endroit où elle retrouverait son fils, elle avait besoin de l'enlacer pour se donner du courage. Il ne serait pas aisé de combattre Cora alors que ses poumons se régénéraient lentement.

- **Tu m'as manqué, Maman ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe !** clama-t-il, en lui sautant dans les bras.

Emma nota la manière dont il l'appelait, elle était maintenant la seule à avoir ce privilège.

- **On va vite résoudre ce chaos et tu reviendras au manoir ! Ce n'est pas bon de négliger Regina ! Il lui faudra beaucoup de soutiens à l'avenir ! **clama-t-elle, pensant qu'une fois la mémoire rafraichie, Regina serait bouleversée.

- **Je ne retournerais pas y vivre ! Par contre, il faut que je lui dise ce que je pense d'elle ! Elle a tué Archie ! Elle a tué celui qui a été un long moment mon seul ami ! **

Emma fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir à la serveuse qui lui faisait face. Henry ne connaissait pas la vérité sur l'agresseur du psychologue. Elle s'apprêtait à le faire, mais renonça. Il y avait plus urgent à régler.

- **Promets – moi de rester ici encore un peu, ok ?** demanda-t-elle, en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Il hocha la tête avant de retourner dans les cuisines, laissant les deux femmes seules.

Ruby était embarrassée, elle essayait de rattraper la naïveté dont elle avait fait preuve en s'occupant d'Henry, mais savait que la rancune d'Emma était grande.

- **Emma, pour ce que j'ai fait…**commença-t-elle, d'une voix faible.

- **Je te pardonne. Je sais que tu as été influencée par Snow et que ça te dépassait. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de veiller sur Henry et de l'écarter de tout ça, mais il serait bon que tu lui dises qui est réellement derrière le meurtre d'Archie. Ne réduis pas les efforts de Regina en cendres.**

Ruby soupira de soulagement, avant de clamer qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que son amie lui accorde un peu d'assurance.

Emma observa le comptoir, le regard rivé sur la baguette qui trônait dessus.

- **La Fée Bleue est ici ?**

Ruby acquiesça, avant de s'expliquer :

- **Elle m'aide avec Henry. On alterne la garde. Si ça te dérange, je peux…**

- **Ca suffira, j'ai ce qu'il me faut ! **clama la blonde en s'emparant de l'objet magique.

Ruby observa avec effrois l'audace de son amie, ne comprenant pas le but du vol.

- **Elle a joué un double jeu. A mon tour de faire de même ! **clama Emma, avant de quitter les lieux.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Emma rejoignit en courant sa voiture. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait bien plus facilement que ce qu'elle eut espéré.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à arriver au cimetière et à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

oO § o § Oo

- **J'ai besoin d'un chapeau et rapidement ! **

Regina venait d'apparaitre sur le sofa de Jefferson et lui ordonnait d'agir pour contrer Cora.

- **Charming** **est déjà passé et il n'a rien obtenu. Qu'est ce qui te laisse penser que je vais exécuter tes moindres désirs ?**

Il s'était approché d'elle et restait impassible à sa demande.

Elle tenta de l'intimider, espérant que le danger l'oppresse à lui donner le chapeau :

- **Ma mère n'hésitera pas à te tuer si tu ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher.**

Regina fut décontenancée quand son interlocuteur éclata de rire, nullement craintif :

- **La dernière fois que je t'ai prêté un chapeau, il m'est revenu dans un état pitoyable. La fois d'avant, tu m'as trahi et éloigné de Grace. Te rends-tu compte de la souffrance que tu m'as infligée ? Je n'ai plus à rien à perdre, je te rappelle ! **

Elle leva un bras, avant de répondre sournoisement :

- **Je peux aussi tout saccager pour t'éviter à le chercher.**

Alors qu'un voile de fumée violette se formait sur sa paume, il saisit violemment le poignet de la mairesse :

- **Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'oseras pas. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'Emma apprenne de ma propre voix les dégâts que tu aurais commis ?**

Il avait vu le rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre les deux femmes à sa grande surprise et il n'hésitait pas à utiliser cet argument pour l'arrêter.

- **Je te tuerais si tu oses détruire ma famille ! **murmura-t-elle, sur un ton sec.

- **Ton séjour à l'hôpital n'a pas arrangé ton état ! **lança-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle l'attrapa par le col, le faisant chuter quelque peu. Regina ne pouvait faire preuve de patience, encore moins quand il s'adonnait à l'insulter.

- **Si je te donne le chapeau qui te permettra de créer n'importe quel portail, je veux une faveur en échange.**

Elle le relâcha, énervée en pensant qu'elle devrait conclure un nouveau pacte. Regina ne voulait plus qu'on attente à son existence.

- **Et je suppose qu'elle concernera ta fille ?**

Il secoua la tête :

- **Je n'en ai actuellement aucune idée, je ne sais ce que je veux. Cependant, quand cette faveur te sera demandée, tu devras l'exécuter sans rechigner.**

Regina fronça les sourcils, l'inconnu contenant la promesse la tenaillait.

- **Sinon quoi ?**

- **Si tu me berne encore une fois, je peux t'assurer qu'Emma te quittera. Une rumeur concernant _la méchante Reine_ peut se lancer rapidement.**

La brune haussa les épaules, persuadée que le plan contenait des lacunes :

- **Emma ne croira à aucun de tes dires.**

- **Ce ne sera pas complexe** **de faire de toi à nouveau l'ennemie du peuple ! Ne vois-tu pas à quel point s'eut été facile pour Cora de te faire passer pour une tueuse ?**

Regina grimaça, il la provoquait avec ardeur :

- **Est-ce de la haine que je vois dans tes yeux ? Tu devrais la garder pour affronter ta mère, tu en auras bien besoin !**

Elle serra les poings, faisant de son mieux pour éviter un affrontement physique. Regina savait que le frapper effacerait sa seule chance de vaincre Cora et donnerait raison à tous ceux qui la croyaient encore virulente.

- **Sache que Snow sera la première à me rejoindre si je te dis néfaste et maléfique. Elle est aussi facile à manipuler qu'une marionnette ! Evidemment, son prince admettra la même chose, il prend toujours partit pour sa femme si tu ne l'avais pas constaté. A nous trois, nous pouvons convaincre Emma de s'attarder sur une autre femme de la ville…**

Jefferson ouvra un placard pour en sortir le bien tant convoité par Regina.

Il lui tendit l'objet tout en demandant :

- **As-tu bien reçu le message ?**

Le visage grimé par la colère, elle saisit rapidement le chapeau avant de s'évaporer, gardant en mémoire le sourire carnassier du chapelier.

Elle n'imaginait pas encore ce que cette promesse allait lui coûter.

oO § o § Oo

Quand elle apparue à nouveau, Regina se trouvait assise sur une tombe, devant l'entrée du tombeau familial.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le portail, le coffret dissimulé sous son manteau de velours, quand une voix s'éleva dans l'air :

- **Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser vivante ? **

Regina frissonna. Ce ton âpre, elle l'avait entendu à foison quand elle avait conclu le premier pacte qui avait scellé sa mort.

Elle se retourna, maintenant la tête haute devant sa mère. Regina ne se laisserait pas faire cette fois-ci, même si elle était en mauvaise posture physiquement.

Regina leva le bras, l'autre positionné contre le coffret. Elle ne devait pas se le faire subtiliser, elle ne savait ce qu'en ferait sa mère si c'était le cas.

Elle tenta de faire apparaitre une boule de feu, mais sa mère l'éteint en un éclair.

- **Le Feu est mon élément clé, il a toujours fait partit de moi. Il a suffi de m'entrainer un peu. L'Eau ? Je l'ai usurpé à Ursula avec une facilité déconcertante ! La Terre ? Je viens de l'avoir il y a peu. Et devine qui j'ai tué ? Notre cher Rumple…**

Regina écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa propre mère en était venue à éliminer celui qui fut son amant. La brune avait toujours pensé que sa génitrice éprouvait un profond respect pour son mentor.

Puis, elle repensa au cœur qu'elle entendait battre. Sans lui, il était clair que sa mère était perdue.

- **Et devine qui possède l'Air ? Mon livre l'indique clairement…**susurra Cora en ouvrant le fameux livre des Sorts qui avait noircie l'âme de Regina.

Regina recula, sa mère s'était rendue dans la boutique non seulement pour tuer son propriétaire, mais également pour acquérir plus de pouvoirs et devenir invincible.

- **C'est toi qui possède l'Air, ma chère… Tu ne le savais pas ? Si tu te focalisais moins sur ta blonde adorée, tu aurais puisé au fond de toi pour profiter de ce don. Dommage que je ne sois obligé de te tuer pour l'utiliser ! **clama Cora, en faisant apparaitre une boule d'énergie.

Regina déglutit difficilement, elle se savait en position de faiblesse. Ses jambes ne la porteraient pas, même avec toute la volonté du monde.

Alors, elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, mais chacune de ses boules de feu étaient effacées en un tour de poignet.

Regina allait se résoudre à abandonner, quand un moteur commença à vrombir dans l'allée. Emma venait de faire son arrivée, baguette en main et Regina retrouvait en elle un brin d'espoir.

- **N'approchez plus !** hurla Emma à l'attention de Cora qui avançait de plus en plus à l'encontre de Regina, qui était même collée contre la porte du caveau sans aucune issue possible.

Celle-ci se retourna en éclatant de rire.

- **Tu comptes perdre à nouveau ? **demanda Cora, en souriant cruellement.

- **On est deux, cette fois-ci ! **répondit Emma, en levant la baguette en direction de son opposant.

Un faisceau de lumière se dirigea contre Cora qui l'intercepta.

- **Regina ! Agis !** hurla Emma, qui sentait ses forces diminuer rapidement.

Pour Emma, l'idée que la baguette usurpée ait obéit était déjà un fait incroyable, la baguette démontrait alors qu'Emma était capable d'utiliser sa propre magie. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne vaincrait pas une entité comme Cora sans aide.

Emma hurla à nouveau alors que Regina tremblait. Elle ne voulait nuire à personne, mais finit par joindre ses pouvoirs à ceux d'Emma.

Le faisceau devint alors bleuté et Cora s'écroula.

Regina étouffa un sanglot, horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir commis l'invraisemblable.

Puis, elle se rappela de ce type de couleur. C'était la même lueur qui l'avait assommée.

oO § o § Oo

Regina observait sa mère au sol, inconsciente.

Emma venait de secouer le chapeau de Jefferson et apercevait à présent le célèbre labyrinthe du conte qu'elle avait parcouru des yeux à l'hôpital.

Elle fixait du regard Regina, elle n'osait la brusquer. La blonde savait que la mairesse avait besoin d'un laps de temps pour faire ses adieux à sa génitrice.

Regina reporta son attention sur le coffret, les joues striées de larmes.

Elle désirait tant cette chance qu'allait avoir Emma quand elle serait moins amère envers Snow.

Et pourtant, elle jeta le coffret plus loin avant de laisser le portail invoqué envelopper le corps de sa mère.

Quand le labyrinthe ne fut plus à portée de vue, elle se recroquevilla à terre, encerclant le coffret avec peine.

Emma se précipita alors pour enlacer la jeune femme. Elle la laissa évacuer ses sanglots, posant de temps à autre ses lèvres contre le front hâlé.

Le choix était difficile à encaisser.

oO § o § Oo

Regina revenait à peine du caveau, comprenant uniquement que sa mère était vraiment partie quand elle rangea le cœur à l'abri.

Elle se réfugia contre Emma qui l'assistait au mieux en la serrant dans ses bras.

Emma semblait exténuée, mais ravie. Non seulement les pleurs de Regina s'amoindrissaient, mais elle envisageait maintenant les prochains jours tranquillement, sans aucunes personnes à éradiquer.

Et pourtant, cette accalmie se rompit alors qu'Emma envisageait de repartir en voiture.

Une petite silhouette apparue au milieu des stèles et Emma se flagella intérieurement quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait éviter la rencontre.

- **Henry ?! Que fais-tu ici ?! Je t'avais expressément demandé d'attendre ! **hurla la blonde, excédée.

Emma déposa la mairesse au sol pour essayer de conduire son fils à l'écart.

- **Je t'ai suivie ! J'avais besoin de lui dire que je la déteste ! **s'écria-t-il, en pointant un doigt rageur en direction de sa mère adoptive.

Regina observait l'échange sans rien y comprendre. Etait-il fait mention de son fils, de celui qu'elle imaginait endormi dans son berceau ?

- **Henry ! Rentre de suite !**

Quand Emma cria à nouveau le prénom de leur fils, la tête de Regina heurta vivement le bitume.

- **Emma !** essaya-t-elle d'appeler, malgré la douleur.

La phrase resta cependant inaudible et aucun secours ne vint.

oO § o § Oo

Quand Emma réussi à convaincre Henry de l'attendre dans son véhicule, elle retourna auprès de Regina.

Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qu'elle allait fournir comme explication, cette fois-ci. Elle n'eut cependant rien à dire car elle trouva la brune inconsciente.

Et, après avoir secoué la brune énergiquement, Emma pleura de joie quand elle vit les paupières de Regina s'ouvrirent. La blonde avait eu si peur de perdre Regina avec le choc que la mairesse avait subi en découvrant leur fils.

Heureuse comme jamais, elle embrassa fougueusement la brune.

Cependant, quand celle-ci la rejeta vivement, Emma comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et ses doutes furent confirmés quand elle entendit Regina s'exprimer avec dédain :

- **Miss Swan ?**


End file.
